War and Peace
by The 1st Fallen Angel
Summary: Zed never fit in at Amity. she ran everywhere she went and got into many fights. when she was told that she was Dauntless on the day of the test she was ecstatic. However her joy was short lived when the test administrator informed her that identical twin Abby was Divergent. now Zed has to protect her sister no matter what the cost even her freedom. rating may change
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over on my side as the sun came up through the window. I watched my sleeping twin and I could feel my anger boil. Abby was always the girl that everyone wanted to be in Amity. I never envied her for that, we were two different people and I never gave up anything for her unwillingly. But now I may had to give up my choice to live my own life for her. All because she was something that she may not even know. Yesterday we took the test to tell us who we were. The Abnegation women pulled me aside after my test.

"Is something wrong with my results?" I asked her.

"No you scoured Dauntless," I felt excitement at that moment until she broke the news, "your sister though she's Divergent." I knew what Divergent was who didn't. "Your sister is Amity Erudite and Abnegation which puts her in danger. You're going to have to stay in the same faction as her or she'll be found out and will be killed." That was the moment my sister's perfect Amity life collided with mine. I was supposed to give up my happiness and belonging for her. My anger boiled deep in my gut and I wanted to lash out at her. But instead I just nodded and that was it. Later that night before Abigail and I fell asleep she asked me.

"So what were your results?" she asked as she cuddled up with her pillow. I turned my back to her and pulled my blanket over my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter," I told her.

"Of course it does," Abby said in a happy tone, "I want to know what faction you belong to," my whole life I never felt like I belonged anywhere and I looked forward to the test day so I could leave and belong somewhere for once. I rolled over onto my stomach and I looked her in the eye.

"It doesn't matter because I'm going where ever you are," I told her.

"You don't have to do that," she seemed shocked and confused with my answer. I shook my head

"I have too…" I decided to lie to her "I can't imagine being someplace without my twin," Abby looked down at her pillow then back at me.

"If it doesn't matter why won't you tell me?" she had a point so I told her.

"I tested as Dauntless," Abby nodded and rolled over to sleep.

"I love you Lilly," she said quietly.

"I love you to Abs," I rolled back over and I had only gotten a second worth of sleep. I looked over at Abigail's sleeping form. I was stuck with whatever faction she chose and I had to be happy with it. All I could hope for was that it wasn't Erudite. I wasn't smart at all and it was obvious so fitting it wouldn't work.

"ABBY! LILLY! WAKE UP!" my three year old sister came in and jumped onto my gut. "Mommy is making breakfast!" Abby rolled over and smiled at Audrey. Audrey looked like the rest of us in the family Blond hair, pale skin, and warm brown eyes. Abigail sat up and let out yawn. She glanced at me and I looked away from her.

"What's mom making?" I asked Audrey.

"PANCAKES!" she squealed and ran out of the room. I looked over at Abby and she shrugged. We pulled ourselves out of bed and pulled on our nice cloths. I pulled on a red long sleeved shirt and my yellow flowing skirt and Abby pulled on a similar outfit but she had an out but her top was orange and her skirt was red. We pulled on our matching sandals and went down stairs. The house was filled with a warm homey sent and full of sun light. Our mother was in the kitchen singing as she cooked and our brothers Aston and Asa set the table. I knew nothing was going to change because knowing Abigail she was going to choose Amity. It made my anger boil at the thought of me staying here for the rest of my life.I loved my family and I knew they loved me but Amity wasn't a faction I belonged to. I was always getting into fights and I always ended up getting injected with peace serum (which rarely worked). My mom turned around and smiled at the both of us.

"Morning girls," she greeted. Abby went over and hugged and kissed our mother. My mother knowing how much I hated being touch just rubbed my arms. I could see that it hurt both of my parents that I didn't like being touched. I was just glad they respected the fact I hated being touched. I knew one girl that hated being touched as well and her father resented her for it.

"Lil can you help us set the table?" thirteen year old Aston asked me. I gave him a smile and messed his hair up.

"Sure," I grabbed the cups and set all seven down as Aston set down the plates and eleven year old Asa handled the forks and knives. I was the oldest of five children and my family was happy, despite my existence. My parents did try to get along with me but, I wasn't Amity. It turned out my whole life I was dauntless. But they tried that's all I could ask for right?

"Lilly can you sing?" Audrey was sitting in her spot and leaning on the table. I don't know why but people always preferred my singing over Abby's. Everyone in my family picked up that I hated it when people wanted me to sing for them. So it was a rarity when ever I did sing.

"Audrey honey I don't think Lilly feels well enough to sing," I looked at my mother and smiled. my mother always covered for me when Audrey asked me to sing.

"Actually mom I'm okay with it," I decided if Abby chose either Erudite or Abnegation I might as well leave one good memory while I was still here. "What song do you want to hear?" I asked my little sister.

"SLEEP!" I smiled as she asked the only song she ever wanted to hear from me.

"_Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<br>I'm tired and I..  
><em>_I want to go to bed" _

My mom leaned back and smiled as I sang for my sister.

"_Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<br>And then leave me alone.  
>Don't try to wake me in the morning<br>'Cause I will be gone.  
>Don't feel bad for me<br>I want you to know,_  
><em>Deep in the cell of my heart<br>I will feel so glad to go." _

My dad walked into the room at that moment. He smiled as he noticed I was singing. My family stood around and watched me sing.

"_Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<br>I don't want to wake up  
>On my own anymore" <em>

Suddenly smoke started filling the room and my mom started panicking.

"SHIT!" she cursed and flipped over the pancake as it burned. I started laughing as my mother burnt yet another pancake. I loved my mother and there was always one burnt thing out of everything she made. If I did leave this faction that was always going to be one thing I missed, along with the sounds of my youngest sister playing and My brothers trying to help and trying to grow up faster. "Alright time to sit down and have breakfast," I sat down next to Asa and Aston across from Audrey.

"Can I go to the choosing?" Aston asked.

"No you can wait till it's your turn," my father told him.

"That's in another three years," Aston argued.

"He's just curious," Abby defended him.

"Absolutely not," mother said. "If one of both of your sisters goes into another faction I don't want you to see that," My mother didn't believe in cutting all ties with a family member even if they change factions. But my mother didn't like to see a child leaving home to another faction either. She explained it as having a feeling that a parent had done something wrong. With that I decided a long time ago I would never have kids. I ate my breakfast in silence as my family kept with their conversation. Once I was done I took the plates and cups and took them to the sink. I started to fill the sink with water to wash the dishes when my mother pulled me aside. "I'll take care of them," she told me and rubbed my arms. She took in a deep breath "whatever faction you choose I'll always love you and I forgive you," I smiled and I decided to do the nice thing for my mother and I hugged her. My mother hugged me tightly and kissed my temple. "Thank you," she whispered. I pulled away from her and she said. "I love you as much as the ever expanding universe,"

"I love you too mom,"

"Alright let's get going," my father grabbed his hat and headed out the door. Abby walked over and hugged and kissed our mother. I left the house with Abby and our dad looked at us.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile. I looked at Abby and I was ready to go into whatever faction she chose. I promised to protect her and I was keeping my promise. No matter how much it caused my anger to boil. Abby, dad and I hopped into the truck and it drove with the other Amities who were going into the city. I watched Amity shrink away into the distance and I couldn't help but feel I wouldn't be home for a while. Abby took my hand and squeezed it. I looked at her and she had a sorrowful look on her face.

"We don't have to be in the same faction," she whispered to me so dad couldn't hear.

"I'm going to choose whatever faction you do," she nodded and sat back on the truck. She let her eyes go back to Amity and I did too. We stopped at the wall and a couple of Dauntless guards started looking over the truck. One of the guards stopped and looked at me. as I looked at him further I noticed he wasn't dressed the same as the guards. He was tall and had tattoos going up his neck and two piercings in his eye brow.

"Going to choosing ceremony?" he asked me.

"Yeah so?" I snapped at him.

"Lilly," my father said instantly. I sat back and rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir I am going to the choosing ceremony, how is your day?" I put on this fake sweet voice. The dauntless man scowled and looked to my father then back at me.

"I think I preferred your rudeness," he walked away. The truck started rolling again and we went through the gate. The dauntless guy's face stuck in my mind as wedrove all the way up to the hub. Some of the Amities had gotten an early start and had walked to the hub. Some people were already going into the building when the truck stopped. Dad hopped out of the truck and started helping people off the truck. I jumped off the truck without any help. Abby took dad's help and set gently to the ground. I noticed something was wrong with Abby. I couldn't place a finger on it but something was different about her. She was quiet as always but there something off about her.

"Alright," our father broke me from my train of thought. He started moving forward into the building. Many people stopped and waited for the elevator while the Abnegation people took the stairs. My father looked over and hummed. "Probably faster huh?" he asked us.

"Yes it would be since by the time we finally get an elevator the stair way would be clear." Abby said sounding smart. Our dad smiled at her and we fallowed the Abnegation people up the stairs. We made it into the room and we took a seat with our faction.

"Jed Albright?" a dauntless women crossed the room. Our father smiled and hugged her.

"It's been ages," he smiled. "Girls this is an old friend of mine," both Abby and I greeted her. "Do you have a kid they're age?"

"Yeah he just turned sixteen," she smiled proudly. A blond Erudite women called everyone to take their seats "Well it was great to see you Jed,"

"Like wise Helen," they hugged and parted ways. Dad sat back down next to Abby and the ceremony began. The leaders spoke to everyone and I didn't pay attention to most of it. I was going back home or to Abnegation or Erudite. Whatever faction Abby was going to I was going too. Abby took my hand and squeezed it as they began calling people by they're names. We watched many people choose their own faction but then we watched a dauntless boy choose our faction. He was the first transfer we then watched more kids transfer over or stay. Abby's hand tightened around my hand. I knew she was nervous just by the way she squeezed my hand.

"Abigail Albright," The woman called Abby's name. She looked at dad then me and got up. She walked slowly and calmly to the stage. She stood straight and proper like and Abnegation girl. She took the knife slice her hand open. She looked from her hand and to me. That instant I knew something was wrong. She moved her hand over a bowl that I couldn't see. Then it seemed as the room became silent as I heard the faint sizzle of liquid onto hot coals.

"Dauntless," I looked at my dad he was in shock. We both were, Abby was Divergent but she wasn't Dauntless she was kind as Amity, selfless as Abnegation and Smart as Erudite. She wasn't brave like Dauntless she was the exact opposite of Dauntless.

_She's going to die!_ I screamed in my head.

"Lillian Albright," I looked up at the women as she called my name. I looked at my dad and I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I'll keep her safe," I promised him.

"Make sure you both make it through initiation," he told me.

"I promise," I let go of my dad and I got out of my seat. I walked fast down the aisle towards the stage. I jogged up the couple of steps and I looked at the Erudite women. Her eyes looked cold and I turned my gaze from her and to the knife. I picked it up the knife and I sliced my hand open. I stood over the five bowls and I let my blood pool in my hand. I Looked at Abby who was sitting in between two dauntless born initiates. I looked back at the bowls and my bleeding hand. I told her that I tested as Dauntless and that I would choose whatever faction she was in. I had to protect her and she chose the hardest faction to do that with. I closed my eyes and I let my blood drip into the bowl of coals. My new faction cheered as they did with Abby. They pulled me into their faction they sat me next to Abby. I sent a glare at Abby and all she did was smile.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to her.

"You told me that you were going into whatever faction I was," she told me. I looked forward and watched an abnegation boy chose our old faction.

"You are going to get yourself killed!" I spoke a little too loudly. My anger began to boil over and I was close to punching her in the face. She looked down at her hands and I turned back to watch an Amity kid go choose his own faction. "We're not done talking yet," I told her. I couldn't believe it my twin sister went to dauntless and better yet I went with her. I looked up at our dad and I could see pain in his eyes yet pride. Soon the ceremony was over and now there were a couple of Candor, Erudite and one Abnegation girl with us. They dismissed us by each faction and once dauntless was dismissed I made sure we kept with our conversation.

"Why did you go to dauntless?" I asked her as we headed for the stairs. Abby kept her eyes to the ground. I pulled Abby to the side and I made sure she was looking me in the eye. "Answer me! why Dauntless?"

"Because you were going to throw away the one change of belonging!" she snapped at me.

"That's stupid!" I yelled at her with my anger boiling over like lava "do you have a death wish?" a few of the dauntless kids looked at us as they went past us. I shot them glares and they started running. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. She was going to make it that protecting her so people wouldn't find out she was divergent a living hell. I looked up to see most of the Dauntless kids were already down stairs and running. "Let's go," I grabbed her wrist and we started running. Abby was a slow runner so I had to drag her a bit so we could catch up with the Dauntless kids. I smiled a bit because nobody was giving me any looks while I ran. I was seen a Dauntless now and nobody questioned it. The Dauntless kids stopped and waited for a second. I looked at all of them and they were looking down the tracks when I heard it. It was the train's horn and it was coming closer. I looked down the line and there it was turning around the corner. The Dauntless kids whooped and cheered and began to run. I smiled and I started running too soon the train was zooming past us. I watched one Dauntless born boy jump on and hit the sensor and opened all of the doors. I watched kid after kid jump on and roll into the train. I looked behind me and saw Abby looked very red as she ran to try to keep up with the train. I looked at the rail bar and I grabbed it and pulled myself into the train car. Once I was safe inside I swung my head out the door and saw a couple of kids still running. One was the abnegation girl the other my sister. "Abs come on!" She grabbed the rail and pulled herself up. I smiled as she threw herself in the car next to the one I was in. I leaned against the door and sighed.

_She made it, thank god, _I thought. I looked up and around me. I was with Dauntless kids and they were all laughing as they spoke with transfers. I smiled that moment as I realized where I was. _I'm going to Dauntless. _I started laughing because for once in my life I was going to belong somewhere. No one would question why I ran everywhere, I would no longer be attempted to be drugged with peace serum when I got into a fight, I was free. I was free to finally be myself and I loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>took me forever to get this chapter some what right so please be nice. the chapter will get better (I hope) I will also be taking aspect from both movie and book. like the description of Eric from the movie. Admit it Jai Courtney is hot and we love him as Eric. also the main character will get nicer.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the city pass by at the train's quick speeds. I leaned my head against the door of the train and took in a deep breath. It felt great not having to hide who I was. But I was still hiding something. Abby was Divergent and if neither of us are carful she'll end up dead. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone jump. I leaned more out the door and that's when I saw them, Dauntless born and transfer initiates jumping from the train and on to the room of a building.

"They're jumping!" someone yelled. I smiled as I saw our car grew closer to that roof. I moved all the way back to the car and I waited to see the edge of the roof. I took in a deep breath and watched the roofs. Soon I was in front of the right roof with the other Dauntless initiates. I ran out of the car and hurled myself into the air. I was air born and excitement filled me I let out a scream as a smile grew across my face. The pure adrenaline pumped through my veins and I felt free for the first time in my life. I knew at that moment that freedom was going to be a craving I could never kick. I landed hard on the gravel and rolled a couple times. Once I stopped and I was laying on my back on the gravel, I started laughing.

"WHOO!" I yelled with a laugh. I sat up in time to see Abby jump onto the roof fallowed by a short Candor girl holding hands with the Abnegation girl. I got up and jogged over and helped Abby up. Abby herself was even giggling at the excitement of jumping from the train.

"That was awesome," Abby smiled then frowned, "you ripped your best skirt," I looked down and saw the tear that was about mid-thigh. Without a second thought I inserted my fingers into the hole and ripped it again so now my long skirt ended mid-thigh.

"Alright can I have your attention?" I turned around to see the Dauntless man from earlier. I frowned and rolled my eyes, it was just my luck that I would snap at the guy who was in charge of training. "My name is Eric I am one of the leaders of Dauntless,"

_Dauntless leader even better, _I internally groaned.

Eric looked from the Abnegation girl to me and Abby. He scuffed out of amusement he thought we must have been easy targets and would be out soon. That alone, made me want to punch his lights out. It was like an unspoken challenge that he declared on the three of us. Now I wanted to show him I could be Dauntless. "If you want into Dauntless this is the way," said and looked over the edge. We all took a couple steps forward and looked over the ledge. Instead of seeing the solid ground there was a gapping black hole below. "Now who's first?"

"Is there water or something?" someone yelled

"Jump and find out!" Eric said with a cocky grin. I looked from Eric to Abby then him again.

"I'll do it!" the abnegation girl spoke up. Eric seemed amused by this as she moved forward. She climbed up into the ledge and looked over.

"Today Stiff!" Eric yelled. The Abnegation girl took off her jacket which caused one of the Candor boys to shout.

"Take it off!" she glared at him then threw her jack into his face. Then she jumped, she didn't scream as she fell it was just silent. I smiled as she fell into the mysterious below. She proved that anyone from any faction could jump. She was the first jumper.

"Alright whose next!" Eris called and looked at us.

"I'll go!" I spoke up. I tried to move forward but Abby grabbed my wrist. I gave Abby a serious look and she let go. "I'll see you at the bottom," she nodded and let go of my wrist. Eric watched me make my way to the front of the group. His eyes were locked on me as I stopped at the ledge. "What?" I snapped at him.

"We're just waiting on you," Eric said out of annoyance. I rolled my eyes and climbed the ledge. I looked at Eric one more time and I sent him and unamused glare. He looked me up and down and I could tell I was already an annoyance to him. I just hopped it didn't affect me getting into Dauntless.

"Nice panties inbred hippy!" The same Candor boy that yelled at the Abnegation girl yelled at me. I turned around feeling her anger begin to boil at the mere sight of him.

"Go to hell moron!" I yelled which caused Eric to scuff with amusement.

"Twin One has bit of an attitude," Eric smirked. I turned my glare back at him.

"You can go too for all I care," with that I jumped. I began to fall and the feeling of freedom pulsed through my veins again. Yeah it was something I would never get tired of. The wind ripped through my long loose hair and what was left of my skirt. As I fell I let out a scream of joy and excitement and at that moment I forgot everything. I hit something that lurched me back into the air and then I settled on it. I started laughing as the adrenaline calmed in my veins. The corner of the net pulled down and a Dauntless man stood there.

"Amity really?" he helped me out and I saw the Abnegation girl standing breathlessly.

"Name?" He asked me with an unamused look. I stood there silently for a moment because I knew once you started a new life in a faction you could pick a new name. "You can pick a new one if you want Amity," he said out of annoyance. "Make it good it's the only time you get to pick." I hated my name I wasn't some flower that went extinct centuries ago. Of course I was picking a new name.

"Zed," I told him, "Zed Albright," The man nodded her turned back to the large crowd.

"Second Jumper Zed Albright!" the crowd of people cheered as he called my name.

_Zed I'll have to remember that was me, _I thought to myself. The man directed me to the Abnegation girl and she smiled at me. I gave her one back and I crossed my arms as I stood beside her. _Come on Abs don't wus out, _I thought as I looked up at the large hole. Soon I started to hear screaming fallowed by a flash of yellow and red. I smiled as she was whiplashed back into the air. The man pulled down the side of the net and stared at my sister. I could help but laugh as he looked back at me.

"Twins," he rolled his eyes "perfect," he helped Abby out of the net and she was grinning ear to ear. "Name?"

"Abigail," he nodded and looked to the crowd.

"Third jumper Abigail Albright!" everyone cheer. Abby walked over to my side and I elbowed her in the ribs. She smiled at me as more people jumped to the bottom. Soon the last person jumped over the edge and it turned out to be Eric. "Is that everybody?" the guy asked.

"More people jumped this year than last," Eric told him without even looking at him. Obviously they had some unresolved issues. The guy moved to the front of the group with Eric.

"Dauntless born go with Lauren transfers are with me," he looked us all up and down as a group. "My name is Four I usually work in intelligence but for now I'm your trainer."

"Four?" I looked at the Candor girl who spoke up "like the number?"

"Exactly like the number," he seemed unamused.

"What? were one through three taken?" I smiled at her joke and four got into her face. As Four spoke to her and I looked up to see Eric glaring at me. If you asked me at that moment I would have described him as the Devil himself. His steel eyes bore into my flesh and I could just feel anger radiating off of him. "Fallow me!" Four brought me back into reality. Started walking with the others as Four gave us the tour of the compound. I looked at my sister and she just seemed out of place. I could tell she was nervous do to her playing with her butt length hair. I took my sister's and a squeezed it. She looked over at me and gave me a quick smile.

"It's okay," I mouthed.

"This is The Pit," Four announced and grabbed my attention. My eyes widened as I saw it was a large room with a glass ceiling miles above us. People were dancing to loud music, or working out or just hanging out all to gather. "one day you'll learn to love it," Four told us.

"I think I already do," I whispered to Abby.

"What did you say Twin One?" Eric's voice boomed over Four's. I looked behind me and I saw him standing there with an unamused looked.

"Would you like the real answer sir or want me to make a comment about your horrendous hair cut?" people around me hid their laughs while Abby elbowed me in the ribs. He turned his gaze to Abby and still had an unamused look plastered all over his face.

"Twin Two would you like to explain what your moron of a sister was saying?" I glared at him when he called me a moron. I had been called a moron before back in Amity and sometimes by Erudite, I always hated it. I didn't need to be reminded every day that I wasn't as smart as everyone else.

"She was just saying that she already fell in love with The Pit sir," Abby told him. Eric looked from Abby back to me and he seemed slightly amused.

"Points for Twin Two for not sharing her idiot sister's attitude," my jaw locked as my anger started to rumble. Four started the tour back up and I fallowed in silence and trying not to say something to Eric. He was a jerk and I hated him already. Soon we were in a room full of beds.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping," Four announced.

"Boys or girls?" Abby asked him.

"Both," he turned to the Candor girl, "you should be right at home Candor," he pulled on a cocky smile, "everything out in the open," he was a jerk but he was more like able than Eric. "Get changed then meet back outside," I looked back and noticed Eric was gone and I let out a sigh of relief. The man irked me for some reason, my only guess was that I could tell the mean ones from the nice ones. It wasn't because he had a face that you could distrust it was that gave off the don't mess with vibe. Four had a nicer face but he gave off nearly the same thing. It must have been my Amity trained eye for it. Kind of like how a Candor could tell when someone was lying. I turned back and grabbed some close my size. I was a little shorter than my sister and a lot rounder and my leg strength was higher so my sister and I weren't an exact match like everyone thought. I pulled on a pair of combat boots and laced then up. I tied back my mid back length hair into a messy bun and walked out where the other initiates were standing. The cloths I was now wearing were tight and uncomfortable yet I knew they weren't going to get in the way. Once the last of the initiates were out Four led us to an open fire. People started dropping their clothing in and they burned away the last of their old faction. When it was my turn I looked at my cloths then the fire then dropped them. Seeing my mother's hand-me-down cloths burn was a sad sight to see. If I had stayed in Amity it could had been possible that Audrey would have worn them or a child I would have had. I closed my eyes and moved ahead and fallowed everyone else. It turned out it was dinner time so it was time for us to eat. Abby and I walked down the long corridor fallowing the other initiates into the dining hall. It was loud an full of people, a few parts of it reminded me of Amity like the close orders with each other and the laughing. But here it there was loud music and nobody was singing except a couple of guys in the corner who were drunk. I smiled and I looked at Abby who seemed so out of place and not as excited as I was. I looked around and found a spot across from Four. I grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her to the spot we sat down and saw the first jumper girl. She was looking at the food and just seemed confused. I looked at the food and now I understood.

"What never seen a hamburger before?" the Candor girl asked the first jumper girl.

"I've seen one but never eaten one before," she looked at her firend.

"Neither have we," Abby spoke up as she grabbed some fruits and vegetables on her plate.

"Abnegation and Amity don't eat meat they mostly eat a plant based diet," an erudite boy told her. I looked at the Erudite boy and gave him a cocky smile.

"Just because I was born in Amity doesn't mean I'm not into trying new things," I picked up the burger and took a large bite out of it. I chewed and the new flavors erupted all over my tongue. "This is amazing!" I said and covered my mouth so no one could see the food in my mouth.

"Lil!" Abby looked at me in shock.

"Zed," I corrected her, "and we're Dauntless now which means we need to bulk up in muscle and muscle needs protein, protein is in meat so in other words eat up," I picked up a burger and held it in her face.

"She is right," the Erudite boy said to her. "I'm Will by the way," he held out his hand.

"Zed _not _Twin One," I said repeating Eric nick name for me and Abby and I shook his hand.

"You really must have a set of balls if you keep talking like that to Eric," the candor girl told me. "Aren't you Amities supposed to avoid conflict?"

"It isn't in my blood," I told them and ate my hamburger. All three of them seemed to crack a smile. The four of us started talking and making jokes Will seemed to want to have a good debate with one of us and Christina, the candor girl, helped with that. Four got irritated at something they had said about our home factions.

"are Did you transfer?" Tris had asked. Four looked at her with annoyance all over his face.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" four spoke with a lethal tone.

"Maybe it's because you're so approachable," Four turned his attention away from her and Christina spoke up.

"You must have a death wish," she chuckled.

"It could be worse," I told them.

"You could be on Eric's bad side," Abby said and looked at me, "like my worst half." I shrugged with a cocky smile.

"He's a prick and probably is over compensating because he has a small dick," I could see Four smirk at that comment of mine. Christina Will and Tris on the other hand looked a little pale. Abby elbowed me in the ribs and I looked at her. In the corner of my eye I could see Satan himself. I looked up at him towering over me with his steel eyes burning with anger in his eyes. "What come to prove me wrong?" I didn't know why I said that. I saw already in deep shit since the gate thing with him now I said he had a small dick.

_Yup I'm going to be factionless by the end of the night, _I thought. Eric walked away from us and went to the other end of the room.

"I take it back," Christina said, "you have the death wish." Abby started laughing and was soon joined by the others. Back in Amity I wasn't close with people like this. I was a loner because I was a Dauntless girl in Amity clothing now I feel like I'm in the right place. Nobody punished me for my mouth (well not yet anyways) instead they laughed. It was a great feeling, belonging some place was great. Soon people started banging their cups on the tables and a man stood in front.

"initiates! Stand," we did as he said, "you have chosen the warrior faction, tasked with the defense of this city and all of it's inhabitants. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that drives one person to stand up for another," he looked at each initiates. "respect that, do us proud" everyone cheered. suddenly we were picked up and we were carried across the room. I hated feeling hundreds of hands on me but ,I couldn't help but giggle as the dauntless men and women hand met my back and limbs as they passed me across the room. I grabbed my sister's hand when she came close to me. we were both grinning from ear to ear I looked over to my left and took Christina's boot. I was happy and for the first time in my life I realized I was free. I could be who I truly was and nobody was disappointed in who I was or angry.

I was free to be me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was back in the dorm and a lot of people were showering. It was uncomfortable being surrounded by strangers in the shower but at least I could say that nobody was naked.

"Why is everyone covered?" the Candor boy walked into the showers completely naked.

"DUDE! Oh come on Peter! Ah!" filled the shower room as he walked to the open shower head. He looked over at me and Abby.

"I thought at least the Amities would be naked," my anger was reaching a new high of the day.

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"Lil!" Abby said my name in a surprisingly annoyed tone.

"Aren't all of you guys used to seeing everyone naked? Since your all peace loving inbred hippies and run and dance naked in the fields,"

"Well even if that was true, it's a good thing you didn't choose Amity," I told him with anger leaking into my voice, "nobody would want to see you naked anyways."

"And why is that?" Peter seemed amused by my temper.

"You're a little short down there," Peter looked down then me. I was expecting him to burst out in rage but he didn't. His eyes turned pure hate and screamed murder. I nearly jumped out of my skin as Abby grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the shower. She pushed me into the group of waiting people and she was livid.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" it was weird seeing her angry. Yet my anger didn't take the hint to back down.

"Me!" I yelled at her.

"Yes you," her tone was filled with pure annoyance yet calm. "You've been a raging bitch all day," again I was weirded out by my sister's mood. My sister was always shy and quiet and I had never seen her annoyed (let alone pissed) at anyone. she never even cussed a day in her life. "At the gate when we saw Eric, after the choosing ceremony, the roof, even at dinner!" she took a deep breath and ran a hand through her long, thick, wet, blond hair, "you only get like this when your tense or upset about something," she took my arms and my skin crawled. She knew I hated being touched and which made me think she really wanted my attention. "What is going on?" I wanted to tell her that I knew she was Divergent but this wasn't the time and place. If anyone heard us they would go to one of the leaders and I would find her dead tomorrow. I took in a deep breath and I told her half the truth.

"It's just that I didn't expect you to pick Dauntless," I told her, "Abs, you are the exact opposite of everything Dauntless is. So I promised dad that I would get us both through initiation," I told her. Abby stood in silence.

"I was going to choose our home faction. But you chose to stay with me," she shook her head and ran a hand through her hair again. "I know you never belonged back home, and the thought of you giving up your only chance to belong just to stick with me made me sick," she smiled a bit, "we all know that you would become factionless not even the first hour of initiation," she chuckled.

"Yeah the peace serum never really worked on me did it," I smiled.

"you drove everyone up the walls with that," she giggled again.

"I'm sorry for being a raging bitch," I told her.

"I'm not the only one you need to apologize too," she told me with a serious look.

"You heard Peter right!" my mind went straight to that jerk.

"I'm not talking about Peter," she seemed a bit amused, "he's a jerk and deserves a good slap in the face," I smile a bit at her comment, "apologize to Eric." I nodded and I stood there for a while,

"Thank you for choosing Dauntless," I tell her. Abigail smiled at me and rubbed my arm.

"You're welcome," I pushed back the hating to be touched and I hugged her. She hugged me back and rubbed a small circle between my shoulder blades.

"Can I get dress before I go?" I asked her.

"I guess," she said in a joking disapproving tone. I went to my cot and I pulled on a tank top and black pants and my boots.

"I'll be back in a sec," I told her and ran out of the dorm. Our curfew was in five minutes so I defiantly had to be fast. I ran down the hall and past a lot of Dauntless men and women. I ran into The Pit where I knew I would find a lot of people due to it being the central hub of Dauntless. I looked around the crowds of people looking for the one guy who I thought would stand out. Of course maybe it was due to me being so short that I couldn't find a man about 6'1. I groaned as I kept walking around The Pit and I knew I wasn't going to be back by curfew. I looked over to the bridge that hung over the chasm and I thought I could get a better look over my surroundings. I walked through the crowds of people as I made my way to the bridge. People kept ramming into me as I squeezed through them. I apologized and said excuse me as I went through people. It was very Amity of me and I could tell people picked up on that. I tried to squeeze past another person when they grabbed my arm. I wanted to scream as their hand touched my bare skin.

"Trying to make a break for it?" Four's familiar voice said over the loud music. Four kept a hold of my arm and I was suddenly on the verge of having a panic attack.

"No I was looking for Eric," I told him.

"Why?" he asked me as he took a drink of what could have been moonshine.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted," I told him and I ripped my arm away from him. my skin still crawled as my arm left his touch.

"Its a minute past curfew," he told me. I groaned as he told me that. He looked back towards the dorm then past my shoulder. "He's down that way," I looked at the corridor he was pointing at. "Make it fast," I nodded and gave him a half smile.

"thank you sir," I said then I ran for the corridor. soon as I hit the large group of people I was slowed instantly down. I walked across the Pit squeezing past a bunch of drunk people. As I went through the Pit the music kept getting louder and louder and more people seemed to be getting even more drunk. At one point the crowd of people dancing broke as one bright red haired man puked all over the floor. I avoided the vomiting man and pushed through more people around him. people kept ramming into me and touching me I nearly started screaming. Once I reached the edge of the party people seemed to be shoulder to shoulder so getting past them was even more difficult. I squeezed past the group of drunken dancers and fell face first into the corridor. it was great being able to breath and not be touched but god did my nose hurt.

"ow," I said as I got to my knees. My nose was in instant pain and was starting to run. I touched it for a second and pain shot across my face and affected my teeth. "OW!" at that moment the corridor became quiet and I realized I wasn't alone. I looked up to see a couple making out… actually they were having sex right there. My blood ran cold as they both looked at me. The girl was very pretty with midnight hair with red streaks with all of her hair on one side of her head while the other side was shaved. She had tattoos going from her collar bone to her face, she also had a nose piercing. She had soft olive skin and dark eyes. The guy was Eric. Eric had her pinned to the wall with her legs wrapped around him and her skirt pushed up for easier access. the girl looked instantly embarrassed and red while Eric was pissed pulled away from her and zipped up his pants. His cold glare was fixed on me and I was terrified.

"What are you doing here!" he practically yelled. I stood up fast and I avoided the urge to run back to the dorm. "You should be back in the dorm," I didn't realize he was coming closer to me till his breath was hitting me in the face. It didn't realize how intimidating he was till that moment.

"I came to apologize," I told him in a calm voice with a hint of panic.

"Apologize?" he seemed amused by this but I felt like the next second he was going to make me factionless.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "I'm sorry for being a jackass all day," I said quietly. "I did test as Dauntless, but I had decided I was going to fallow my sister. I was angry because I didn't really fit in with Amity and I thought I was going to be stuck there for the rest of my life. I was even angrier when she chose Dauntless." Eric stood there in silence, "so when I'm stress and stuff I get angry and turn into a raging bitch," I didn't make any eye contact with him because I was actually scared of him. Eric was a good foot taller than me and I felt that he could kill me in a second. "So I'm sorry for my comments earlier," He seemed to suddenly be calm so I took the change to look him in the eye. The saying the calm before the storm was meant for this man.

"What makes you think I wanted your apology or your life story," his calm anger scared me the most about him. "Go back to the dorms before you become factionless," I nodded and I ran. I ran through the pit and squeezed through the large crowd of people trying not to step in someone's vomit or in front of someone.(Though I did end up having a few drink get spilled on me) I didn't care that people were touching me or ramming into me I just had to get away from Eric. Once I was out of the crowd of people I ran for the corridors that lead to the dorms. I _hated _feeling scared and running away but I was more scared of Eric than even dogs. I ran through the door of the dorm room and sighed. my heart raced inside my chest and I tried to control my breathing. I rightened my self and I walked into the main sleeping area. It was hard to see due to the main lights being out. I walked back to my cot next to Abby.I flopped on my cot face first into my pillow and groaned because I hurt my nose again.

"So how did everything go?" Abby asked me. I didn't want to tell her that he scared me and that he didn't except my apology. So I just decided to tell her something else.

"You know how I said Eric had a small dick?" I grumbled through my pillow.

"Yeah," I looked up at her and with a disgusted face.

"I was wrong and he is pierced and tattooed even there," Abby gave me a confused look.

"how do you know that?" she asked me.

"when I found him he was fucking someone," Abby seemed to either want to turn pale or laugh. So she laughed at me, she laugh really hard, harder than she ever had before. I was suddenly convinced she had lost her mind.

"SHUT UP! Some people are trying to get some sleep!" Peter yelled at her. Maybe he was trying to sleep but everyone else seemed to have issues sleeping. One guy cried throughout the night making my Amity instincts (that I thought I didn't have) kick in. Everyone stayed in bed and I could see Abby having trouble sleeping.

"Having trouble sleeping?" I whispered to her. She nodded I reached over and I took her hand and squeezed it. I knew I was going to hate myself in the morning for doing this but she needed it.

"_Help, I have done it again  
>I have been here many times before<br>Hurt myself again today  
>And the worst part is there's no one else to blame" <em>

Abby closed her eyes and nuzzled against my hand. She sighed and seemed to relax.

"_Be my friend  
>Hold me, wrap me up<br>Unfold me  
>I am small and needy<br>Warm me up  
>And breathe me"<em>

The guy across the room stopped crying and the room seemed more silent. I knew everyone was listening at that point to me singing. I guess everyone needed it. (even though I hated the idea, maybe even Peter).

"_Ouch I have lost myself again  
>Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,<br>Yeah I think that I might break  
>I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe<em>

_Be my friend_  
><em>Hold me, wrap me up<em>  
><em>Unfold me<em>  
><em>I am small and needy<em>  
><em>Warm me up<em>  
><em>And breathe me<em>

_Be my friend_  
><em>Hold me, wrap me up<em>  
><em>Unfold me<em>  
><em>I am small and needy<em>  
><em>Warm me up<em>  
><em>And breathe me"<em>

Abby was asleep by the time I finished singing. Soon everyone was asleep soundly around me. I was the only one awake now. I couldn't help but think of our mother and how dad had to tell her we weren't coming back. But I hoped it gave my mother comfort that we're together. I wondered about Aston and Asa, how were they doing. were they crying? were they missing us? How was Audrey? was she sleeping alright? would she even remember us when she reached our age? I sighed and rolled over onto my bell so I could try to sleep. I missed my family a lot and I was regretting going to Dauntless now. I closed my eyes trying to at least get an hour worth of sleep.

"I love you as much as the every expanding universe," I whispered to my family in Amity.

~OO~

I was startled awake to the sound of a loud banging. I fell out of my cot and landed on my face once _again_ hurting my nose.

"ow," I groaned. I got to my knees and looked up at the jerk that woke us up. Four stood at the entrance of the dorms with a pipe. He looked very serious and leader like as he looked around the room.

"In The Pit. in two minutes," I picked myself off the floor and I grabbed a clean tank top and pulled it over my head. I had slept in my cloths including my boots after I tried to apologize to Eric. All I really thought I needed was a clean shirt since someone spilt their moonshine on me.

"Was it just me or was someone singing last night?" Will asked out loud as he pulled a t-shirt on.

"Someone was singing," a girl by the name of Molly told him.

"Who was it?" Christina asked very groggily and yawned.

"I'll meet you out there," I told Abby as I tied up my mid back length hair. I jogged out of the dorm and down the corridor to the pit. I focused on my breathing and where I was going. My constant anger was quiet today with a light purr in the pit of my stomach. It was a good sign that I may actually have a good day today and I may not bite anyone's head off today. I skidded to a stop at the entrance of The Pit. The Pit still had constant music playing through it but there weren't as many people in it as there was last night. It was clean throughout the dancing area like no one was puking at all over the place last night. I looked around The Pit and till I found Four… and Eric. I kept my eyes down as I made my way over to them. More initiates ran into The Pit behind me. I stood with the others avoiding eye contact with the two men. Once everyone was in The Pit, Four started to lecture us. I wasn't paying attention because I made the mistake of looking at Eric. His steel gaze was locked on me till he broke away and spoke.

"Your ranks also determine who get cut," he said with an intimidating tone.

"Cut? Why didn't anyone tell us?" Christina said out of shock.

"Would it have changed your decision?" Eric was annoyed by her question

"What do we do after we get cut?" someone asked him.

"You become factionless," he then turned his gaze to me again. "One of you nearly became factionless last night," my blood ran cold as everyone looked at me. "Piss me off again Twin one and you will be factionless." I felt my anger stir but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to become factionless because it wasn't an option.

"Yes sir," I said quietly. Eric walked up to me so he was towering over me.

"I didn't catch that," his tone was lethal.

"I understand Sir," I said a little louder.

"Good," I looked him in the eye and I could see bottled up hate and anger there. But I also saw what Peter lacked, a soul. "you all picked Dauntless, now we get to pick you," Eric said to all of us before he turned back to Four "take them to the training room." Eric ordered him. Four nodded

"Alright fallow me," Four said. Eric left and rammed his shoulder into me as he walked past me. I winced as his steel body met mine and my skin crawled only in the spot he touched. the group started walking behind Four once he started down the corridor I had found Eric in last night. I looked back to see Eric walk up to Max one of the other leaders of Dauntless. I looked away and I fallowed the group. I kept my head down so I wouldn't cause anymore trouble today.

"You okay?" Tris asked me in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," I said. I looked back again and saw Eric looking this way. My skin crawled like I had just been touched and I looked away fast. I put my hands in my pockets as we walked into a room. It was large and as nearly as intimidating as Eric himself. There was training equipment all along the walls of the room and small fighting rings in the center of the room.

"Alright listen up," Four spoke loud enough that his voice echoed across the room. "This is where you'll be spending the next six weeks training," he told us, "you will learn how to throw a knife fire a gun and learn how to fight. Your ranks will appear right there," he pointed at a digital board. "Your ranks will appear after a two days, by week three if you hadn't improved over the line you will be cut like Eric said." I looked over to Abby and she was standing by Tris and her group of friends. With Eric on my ass making sure Abigail getting into Dauntless was going to be hard. I at least hoped that if only one of us could get into Dauntless I wanted it to be her. I looked back at Four who was now teaching us how to throw a punch. I watched what he did intently and memorized every hit and how he fought. He dismissed us so we could practice on our own. I went to a punching back and I stood in the stance that Four had demonstrated. I hit the bag and instantly I heard a laugh. I looked over my shoulder to see Peter. he was looking at me as he laughed at my attempts. I looked back at the bag and let out a breath so my anger didn't come into play. I started hitting the punching bag again with a little more force. I added more force to each hit till I was hitting the bag with full force and I was getting winded. I hit the thing for five minutes straight when Four called a break. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and I jogged over to the water fountain.

"So how are you doing?" Abigail asked me. Abby's face was completely red and she was drenched in sweat.

"Okay I guess," I told her a little out of breath. "What about you?"

"I don't think I'm doing too well," she told me.

"It's just the first day," I told her and I put on a hopeful smile, "you'll improve," she nodded. I leaned down and took a long drink of water from the fountain. I heard chuckling behind me. I stood up and glared at Peter.

"You're kind of flexible aren't you?" Peter asked with a cocky smirk.

"It's called Yoga," I told him, "it builds a lot of upper body strength and it very relaxing and peaceful which is why they have it in Amity." my mother had put me through yoga hoping I would spend my high energy someplace other than running or climbing trees... or fighting. My mom was trying to keep me out of trouble.

"How flexible are you?" he asked me. I crossed my arms and gave him and equally cocky grin.

"You'll never find out," I went back to my punching back. As I got back into my fighting stance I noticed Eric had come into the training room. I ignored him and went to my punching bag.I watched Eric make his way to Four and they stood there talking. I threw another punch at the punching back and someone touch my shoulder. Without even thinking I elbowed the person.

"What the Hell!" I turned around and saw Christina holding her gut.

"CHRISTINA! Oh my god I'm _so_ sorry!" I tried help her but she moved away from me.

"What's the hell is wrong with you?" she asked me.

"I don't like being touched," I shook my head. "It was an accident! I'm so sorry,"

"Just stay away from me," she said and walked away. I looked up to see everyone looking at me. Even Eric and Four were looking at me. I turned back around and I started hitting the damn bag. I spent another three hours on the punching bag till Four taught us a kick then sent us to do that. I spent an hour doing that and feeling guilty as hell.

"Take it down a couple of notches we don't have many of those," Eric commented as he walked past me. I glanced at him and he still looked at me like he was about to throw me out. I went back to kicking the punching bag till Four dismissed us for the day. Once he did I ran back to the dorms and I flopped down face first cause a sharp pain to go through my nose, again. I groaned as my muscles relaxed into the cot. I was tired and hungry but I wanted to avoid Christina. I had hurt her all because she had touched me. It was an accident yet I still hurt her. I heard people come in and get changed and leave for dinner.

"you coming to dinner?" Abigail asked me.

"no I'm just going to stay here," I told her.

"okay maybe I'll bring something back for you," she gave me a soft smile and left the dorm. I sighed and thought of how much of a bitch I was for elbowing Christina in the gut. I pulled the blanket over my head and closed my eyes. Maybe I could sleep today off and tomorrow would be better. That is if my anger stayed at bay.

"Go ahead I'll catch up," I heard Will say, "I'm just going to check on Zed," I groaned as I heard my name. I heard his boots come across the room and stop next to me. "Hey are you okay?" Will sounded concerned.

"Go away," I told him. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Will sat on my cot and pulled my blanket off my head.

"I'm not leaving a friend by themself," I snorted.

"After I just elbowed Christina in the gut you think of me as a friend?"

"Abigail told us why you elbowed her," he told me, "It's a perfectly understandable reaction to the fact you don't like to be touched." I noticed that the whole time he was trying not to touch me in anyway.

"How's Christina?" I asked him.

"Annoyed but she understands," he told me, "so are you coming to dinner?" he asked me just as my stomach growled.

"Yeah I guess just let me get changed," I said and sat up.

"Okay I'll be out side," he told me and got off my cot. I rolled myself up and I grabbed a clean shirt and I pulled it on along with my jacket and zipped it up. I shoved my hands into my pockets and left the dorm room. Will was right where he said he would be and we walked down the hall. " So, why did you leave Amity?" he asked me.

"I tested as Dauntless," I decided to tell him the truth… ish. "But I told Abby I was going to stick with her no matter what faction she chose," I told him. I kept my head down as I walked down the corridor.

"And she got dauntless?"

"No she got Amity," I told him, "she choose Dauntless because she knew I didn't belong in Amity."

"You must be really grateful," he said as we grew closer to The Pit.

"Yeah I am," I half smiled.

"You aren't as sarcastic as you were yesterday," he told me with a half-smile.

"I get like that when I'm stressed," I told him.

"How did you almost get kicked out yesterday?" he asked me

"You ask a lot of questions," I told him with a slight laugh.

"I'm from Erudite remember?"

"Fine this is the last question than I start asking questions,"

"Alright," he agreed with a smile.

"I was up past curfew and I ran into Eric while he was fucking some chick," Will started laughing.

"that must have been so awkward," he laughed.

"oh it so was, but she was really pretty," I shrugged, "Eric seems to have good taste in women," I started laughing now.

"Why were you up past curfew anyways?" he asked me. I stopped in the middle of the pit and raised my eye brow at him.

"Sorry," he said. I rolled my eyes and told him anyways.

"I was trying to apologize to him for my attitude," we started walking again and made our way to the mess hall. "Now why did you leave Erudite?" I asked him

"I guess I was too Dauntless for them," we reached the mess hall and he started looking for his friends. His smile brightened as his eyes landed on Christina.

"Well I'll see you around," I told him to try to find a lone table for myself. Before I would get a foot away Will grabbed my hood making sure there was no skin contact.

"You're sitting with us," he told me he guided me to the spot where Tris, Christina, my sister and a guy named Al sat. Christina's smile widened as she saw Will. her smile how ever faded when she saw me.

"Hey you okay?" Christina asked me as I sat down. She genially looked concerned about me. her concern caused me to feel even guiltier for hurting her.

"Are you?" I asked her as I grabbed a hamburger and began to eat.

"Yeah," she nodded, "sorry for reacting the way I did," she told me, "your sister explained to us about the touching thing. I'm just glad it wasn't one of your worse reactions," she gave me a half smile. I ran a hand through the back of my hair as the worst time ran through my head. when I was fifteen I actually burst into tears screaming and throwing a fit when someone actually tried touching me. The guy really didn't understand that I didn't want or liked to be touched. the memory alone of my reaction embarrassed me. I hoped that I would never react the same way again.

"It was still pretty bad," I told her still feeling guilty.

"I know for next time though," she still wore her half smile. "Friends?" friends, not something I had back at Amity. I was Dauntless and I guess the no touching thing made it hard for me to make friends.

"Yeah," I smiled, "friends."

"You had some killer punches today," Al told me.

"And kicks," Tris added.

"Oh yeah before I got hit in the gut I wanted to ask you something," Christina said to me. "Was that you singing last night?" she asked me as I was biting into my hamburger.

"Yeah was that you?" Will asked me. I looked at Abby trying to get her to bail me out of this. She of course was ignoring me and attempting to eat her hamburger. I looked at the two then realized it wasn't just those two but also Tris and Al. I sighed and ran a hand through the back of my hair.

"Yeah sorry about that," I said awkwardly.

"Oh no it was really nice to hear," Al told me.

"Yeah it was," Christina agreed, " last night was really hard so, it kind of relaxed everyone."

"You're really good at singing," Tris told me and I shrugged.

"Thanks," I told her. "I only really sing for family," I shrugged.

"So no asking for you to sing?" Christina guessed "got it." she said with her half smile.

"Thanks," I let out a yawn and rub my eyes. "I'll see you guys back at the dorm,"

"See ya," the all said in there own ways. I smiled as I got up and walked out of the mess hall. I walked through the corridor and I let out another yawn. When my eyes were closed I bumped into someone. "Sorry!" I said as their strong hands clamped down around my upper arms. My skin instantly felt hot and was only affected where the guy's hands were. I looked up at the person who I ran into and my blood ran cold.

"Watch where you're going Amity," Eric said out of annoyance. He pushed me away and I stood there still staring at him as he walked away. I felt my anger wake up a bit but I kept my mouth shut…. Well I kept the more volger stuff inside.

"Jerk," I grumbled and walked back to the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think I just made Will, Zed's best friend. well I hope you guys enjoyed. I was told that Zed was more of an Asshole than Eric so I hope I fixed it. let me know what you guys think<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I ran hard and fast around the training room. My feet pounded against the pavement and I passed a couple of initiates as they ran. My heart pounded against my chest as I took in sharp breaths. I loved the fact that I could run as much as I wanted without people telling me it's wrong. I loved running plain and simple. Being able to run at that moment and running past other people without them yelling was a dream. Being out of Amity was a dream, one that I hoped would never end.

"Alright runners switch with the guys on the punching bags," Eric ordered us. I slowed my running to a stop. I smiled as I took in deep heavy breaths. I whipped away some sweat from my fore head. "Come on Twin One you don't have all day!" Eric yelled at me. I wanted to ask him if I could run still but I didn't want to chance it. I jogged to the punching bags and started working on the fighting techniques Four had taught us. I kicked, kneed and punched the punching bag. I had adrenaline in my veins and I was having a pretty good day (unlike the last two days). It was day three of training and I was sore as hell but I thanked god only some of my muscles didn't need much work. Abby on the other hand didn't seem to be improving at all. I looked over at her while she was paired up with Al doing the forearm tap thing. Abigail was red and sweaty from the nonstop hours Eric was making us do. I was surprised she hadn't past out like a few of the others had. I looked over at Eric himself and he kept an eye on the runners. I watched him yell and give orders. The man was covered in tattoos and he was intimidating but there was something else about him. He turned around and my stomach flipped as he saw me staring. I went back to hitting the punching bag with as much force as I could. My knuckles were score and smearing blood on the bag.

"What were you staring at?" Eric's voice came from behind me. My sarcasm and anger wanted me to tell him I was looking at his ass. But I would have thrown myself out of Dauntless for that. Plus I would have admitted I was staring at him. saying I was staring at his butt was not the best words to tell a guy either. "I don't want a smart ass answer," Eric's tone was lethal. Even worse after shooting down telling him I was staring at his ass I couldn't even come up anything. I couldn't think of a smartass reason or with a real one.

"I was…just…" I tried to think of something. I started messing with my pony tail, "wondering where you got your tattoos done," I smiled at him when I finally though of an answer.

"I thought I said no smart ass answers," he said while glaring at me.

"It wasn't," I told him, "They're really nicely done and I was thinking about getting one," He looked over my face for a second.

"I got them where everyone else does," he told me, "if your serious about getting a tattoo ask for Helen or Tori," I gave him my best Amity smile.

"Thank you," he nodded and walked away. I let out a sigh of relief as he went back to what he was doing. I threw another punch Eric called another switch. I wanted to be running again but I was now doing the forearm tap thing. I was partnered up with Edward and he was going a little hard on me. So I tried going harder.

"Calm down this isn't a strength test it's a response thing," He told me. I nodded and toned down my strength.

"Sorry," I told him and kept working.

"So you're from Amity right?" he asked me.

"Yeah why?" I fallowed the pattern that Four told us to do.

"What's past the farms?" he asked me. When I was a kid I asked myself the same question. I ventured out one night and all I found was a vast waste land.

"Nothing," I told him the truth.

"Come on you never wondered?" I looked him in the eye.

"I did and I found nothing," I told him again feeling annoyed by his presence.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Eric yelled. I looked over and saw that Abby had stopped and was trying to breath. Abby was even redder than before. She was leaning over with her hands on her knees. She looked like she was about to pass out any second.

"I can't breathe," Abby told him.

"Your sister didn't seem to have a problem running half a lap the first ten minutes of training today!" Eric yelled at her. I wanted to run over and intervene but Eric would have my ass if I did.

"I just need a second to catch my breath," she told him taking lung fulls of air. Abby wasn't looking very well at all. The next thing I knew she dropped to her hands and knees trying to breath. Without even thinking I ran to her side and took her face into my hands.

"Abby!" I patted her face. "Abs, are you okay?" her eyes were half closed but she nodded.

"Sit there for one more Second Twin Two and your out!" Eric told at her.

"Leave her alone!" I snapped at him. I could see the rage fill his eyes. I looked at my sister. "Abby just breathe through your nose and out through your mouth," she nodded and did as I told her. "Okay now we're going to get up, get some water then we're going to run again, together."

"Okay," she nodded. I through her arm over my shoulder and I helped her up stand up. I walked her over to the drinking fountain. Abby took long slow drink of the cool water. I took a paper towel and wetted it then pressed it to her fore head. I could feel Eric's glares on us but I ignored him.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. Abby nodded as she leaned against the wall.

"if she doesn't start running your both factionless!" Eric yelled at us. I rubbed my sister's arm.

"can you do this?" I asked her.

"yeah," she said still very much out of breath.

"I'm going to run with you and we're going to take it slow," she nodded and we started running.

"Twin One! Get back to what you were doing," Eric yelled at me. I ran backwards so I was still running with my sister.

"She won't stop if I run with her," I told him.

"If she stops once before I call time you're both out."

"Lil, don't do this," She told me.

"We're doing this," I told her. Abby jogged slowly as she went around the training room. "Just breathe in through your nose and out your mouth," I told her. She did as I said and kept running.

"Now I'm regretting not running with you as a kid," she breathed.

"You wouldn't have been able to keep up with me anyways," I smiled at her. We ran past the punching bags and I could still feel Eric's eyes on us. I looked over and I was right, he was most likely making sure Abby didn't stop.

"How do you do this?" she asked me.

"I push through the pain. Pain is weakness leaving the body," I told her. She kept running but it seemed to be getting worse.

"Wow it's only been three days and you sound like a Dauntless born." She said as she gasped through her pain. I looked at her and it looked like she was about to collapse. I could see that she wanted to stop.

"Come on Abs you can do it," I told her, "you can't stop. Stop and he wins." She began to push herself a bit and she got a foot away from me and held it. I picked up my speed and I kept with her. "You got this Abs," Abby kept picking up speed and pushing herself. "You got this," I told her as we ran past Eric. I could feel his angry glare at the back of my head. "Come on let's not have his stupid ass win," I told her. She kept running by my side as we ran past the punching bags again. "We got this," I told her. She was starting to slow down and she looked closer to passing out.

_Come one yell time, _I begged. I looked over my shoulder at Eric. He stood there watching us I could see anger radiating off of him.

"Time!" Eric yelled. Abby stopped and collapse to the floor.

"Abby!" I stopped at her side. Everyone ran to her side

"Is she okay?" Tris asked. I started lightly slapping her face.

"Someone go get a medic," Four ordered.

"No just get some water and a wet cloth," Eric told him. Eric knelt down across from me and on the other side of Abigail.

"Abby wake up," I started slapping her face again.

"Twin one," Eric tried to stop me, "Amity!" I ignored him and kept trying to wake my sister. "ZED!" I looked up at him. "She's going to be fine," he told me. "We always have people pass out. They just need water to cool down and eat something," I nodded. Al handed me a wet cloth and I pressed it to her forehead. Abby opened her eyes slightly.

"Did we make it?" she asked.

"You did good today," Eric answered her and patted her shoulder. Four handed Abby a tin bottle.

"Drink this," he told her. Abby took the bottle and started drinking.

"Zed help me take her to the infirmary," Eric told me and we picked my sister off the ground. I had one of her arms around my shoulder as we walked her to the infirmary. We had to stop at one point because Abby started throwing up the water she drank. I rubbed my sister's back till she was done.

"You okay?" she nodded and she started walking on her own. I kept rubbing my twin's back as she walked. Turned out that the infirmary was set in between The Pit and the training room, I guess it was there for convince. A nurse came over to us and took Abby to a bed.

"You better get going," Eric told me without meeting my eyes.

"No I need to stay with my sister," I told him.

"It wasn't a suggestion it was an order," he glared at me. "Go get cleaned up then go to dinner,"

"I'm staying with my sister," I told him.

"You're covered in your sister's vomit," my eyebrows pulled together and I looked at my cloths. He was right and I didn't seem to notice. "Get cleaned up, eat dinner and get some rest, that's all your sister is going to be doing till tomorrow," I nodded and looked at my sister. She was sitting on the bed and drinking water.

"Can I at least check on her before I go?" I asked him. He didn't answer me he just left the room. I walked over to Abby and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said looking like shit. "Sorry for puking all over you," she said and took a sip of water.

"It's alright," I gave her a soft smile. "Just get some rest okay," she nodded and laid down on the bed. I kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later tonight or tomorrow,"

"love you as much as the ever expanding universe," she told me.

"Love you as much as the ever expanding universe," I walked out of the infirmary and down the hall to the dorms. When I walked in everyone was already half dress in fresh cloths and on the way out.

"Hey is she alright?" Al asked me.

"Yeah she's doing fine," I told him. Went back to my bunk and grabbed my cloths.

"So are you coming to dinner?" Christina asked me.

"I'm just going to shower first," I told her.

"alright we'll save you a spot," I nodded and gave her a soft smile. I waited till the last person left and I got into the shower. I took the advantage and I stripped off my bottom layer of clothing and I sighed as the water hit my bare body. The warm water felt great against my sore muscles. I wanted to spend hours under the water. But I decided against it in case someone came in. I cleaned my skin and hair and turned off the water. I grabbed my towel and dried off. I put on clean pants and a long sleeved shirt. I walked into the room and I pulled on my boots and tied back my hair. I grabbed a sweater and I left the dorm room.

"Is it your goal to piss me off?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as Eric spoke from behind me. I turned around to see him leaning next to the door.

"My only goal is to get me and my sister through initiation," I told him the truth, "pissing you off just seems to happen." Eric got into my face and I could feel his breath on my skin.

"You're only supposed to be getting yourself through Dauntless," he told me, "not your worthless sister," My anger woke up then.

"My sister isn't worthless!" I shouted at him. He seemed amused by my anger. "She deserves to be here more than anyone!"

"She's weak," he glared down at me, "And her weakness makes you weak,"

"Go to hell," I told him, "The only one out of us that has to stay here is her," I told him. "Go ahead and kick me out at the end of initiation," I got in his face as well. "My sister is a good person; she's not weak or worthless."

"What happened to Faction before Blood," he said cruelly.

"Have a twin then you'll understand," I turned away from him and started walking down the corridor. "Or just talk to her you'll understand why she deserves to be here more than I do," I yelled at him. My anger was boiling now. He had actually seemed kind earlier but now he was the same old Eric; the biggest prick in all of Dauntless.

"Fine," he said. I stopped and turned around.

"What?" I was confused.

"Prove that you both belong here," he told me. "So far all you've shown me is that you're a short tempered Amity. While she is worthless and unfit for Dauntless a stereotype Amity," I wanted to punch him in the face and make sure no women ever wanted to fuck his pretty face again.

_Wait pretty? When did I think that? _I shook the thought from my head.

"What if we don't prove ourselves?" I asked him. Eric got in my face and his breath covered my face as he looked down on me.

"Then you'll both be factionless."

"Alright," I agreed, "I'll show you that _we_ belong in Dauntless. Whether you like it or not," I turned away from him. Before I could leave he grabbed my forearm. I looked down at his hand tight around my arm. My skin was crawling only in the one spot his hand was. But the crawling wasn't like with other times when people touched me. It was different and I didn't like that.

"I doubt it you're both Amity to the bone!" He hissed in a lethal tone. I looked him in the eye and I could see the lethalness in his eyes. But still I saw his soul. It was only a small spark but it was there.

_Wrong, _I thought, _I'm Dauntless and Abby is Divergent. _

"I'm Dauntless I'm going to be Dauntless," I told him. I looked down at his large hand around my arm. I was on the verge of lashing out in anger because he was touching me. "Don't touch me," I tried ripping my arm away from him but his grip was too tight.

"And why is it that you think you can tell me what to do?" his voice was dripping with calm anger.

"I don't like being touched; ask anyone in Amity I start screaming when people touch me for too long." He kept a tight grip on my arm as his eye searched mine, Like he was trying to figure out if I was lying or not. Normally I would start screaming or feeling panicked but I wasn't feeling the amount I usually do. It was weird because I didn't feel anything to him touching me. That caused a small amount of panic in me. I wanted it to stop so I pulled my arm away from him. "Don't ever call my sister worthless or weak again," I told him. I walked to the end of the corridor before I looked back. Eric just stood there glaring at me with his cold steel eyes. I was going to prove to him that I was Dauntless that we both were. I turned away and continued my way to the mess hall. My anger was awake for the day and it felt like angry snakes in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to hit something or someone instead I started running. Running always seemed to calm my anger a bit. Back in Amity it was the only thing I had to freedom. It was the only thing that made me happy back home. I ran into The Pit hearing the loud music and seeing others run in and out of everywhere made me smile. Yet it also made my anger act up more. I had to earn my place for my freedom now. I had to earn to be where I belonged and I absolutely hated it. I hated Eric for being a total prick and thinking my sister was worthless. I ran into the mess hall and I looked around for my friends. I was still angry so it may not be the best idea from me to be with them.

"ZED!" Will was standing up and waving me over. I took a deep breath and put on my fake amity smile. I walked over and sat down between next to Tris. Will and Christina were talking non-stop to each other. I watched them and smiled as I watched how happy they made the other. I could tell they were falling for each other hard.

"Hey guys," I smiled at my friends.

"Is everything alright?" Al asked me. He was looking me up and down.

"It's nothing," I told him, "I had a lovely argument with Eric just a minute ago," I told him.

"What happened?" Christina asked me.

"Nothing he's just being a prick," I told her.

"Did you say or insinuate anything again?" Christina gave me a mischievous smile.

"no not this time," I told her, "it's not like I can say that he has a small dick again," Will was trying to drink water when I said that. So when he laughed it nearly sprayed everywhere.

"Will!" Tris and Christina yelled. Will was laughing hard so hard that he was turning red.

"What happened?" Christina asked me looking from me to Will. I messed with the hair in the back of my head.

"I was trying to apologies for my rudeness," I started, "and I found him fucking a hot chick," I told her, "and basically I was proven wrong and that he's tattooed and priced," Christina started laughing. Tris looked uncomfortable by this conversation as well as Al.

"That must have been awkward," Tris said as she took a drink of her water.

"Awkward is an understatement," I told her, "and it didn't help that my entire existence pisses him off," I started to eat my dinner. I tore into a piece of bread and ate it piece by piece.

"How much were you wrong by?" Christina asked me. I rolled my eyes at Christina and laughed a little.

"I thought size didn't matter," Tris commented.

"Of course it does," Al, Will and Christina all said in unison.

"Guys I didn't ask," I said and popped more bread into my mouth. "and it's not like I went 'hey Eric I'm going to tell my friends this story later. And I know Christina is going to want to know so before you start yelling at me can I get a ruler so I can measure your giant boner," Will Christina and Al were all suddenly looking very pale as they looked up and behind me. I could feel my blood rushing to my face and my heart speeding up. "Tris?"

"Yeah," she said as she looked behind us. I could see her turn really pale and she turned her apologetic eyes to me.

"Please tell me it's anyone but Eric," Tris frowned and shook her head.

"Sorry," she mouthed.

_Universe why do you hate me? _I thought. I grabbed my cup of water and took a long drink suddenly wishing it was moonshine. I put the tin cup down and I looked up to see Eric raising his pierced eyebrow at me and he looked horrified. I tried to say something like along the lines of 'I'm sorry' or 'it's not what you think was going on,' but nothing came out. He didn't say anything he just kept his head down and walked away. I turned back around and I dropped my head to the table. Suddenly I heard laughing and I looked up to see Four was sitting close by.

"I've never seen him embarrassed before," Four laughed.

_Well I'm glad your amused Four! _I yelled in my head, _you're not the one about to get kicked out of Dauntless!_

"Can someone warn me next time?" I groaned into the table wishing I could turn back time and stop myself from speaking.

"No," Will started laughing. I stood up still feeling my face being bright red. Christina elbowed him in the ribs causing him to laugh more.

"Sure," she gave me a smile. I nodded and realized i had lost my appetite and I wanted this day over.

"I'm going to go to bed," I told them and I walked out of the mess hall. I took a second at the entrance a looked back at Eric to see he wasn't even looking in my direction. He appeared very fazed by what I said. It was weird to see since the guy probably fucked nearly every woman in Dauntless. You'd think he'd be used to people talking about him like that. I looked away from him and started back down the hall. I kept my head down as I let my feet take me back to the dorm. My face warmed as I remembered the look he was giving me when he heard what I said. I touched the part of my arm that he did earlier. I could still feel his hand there so my day hasn't been the best. I walked into the dorm room seeing that other people had already made their way back. Edward and his girlfriend were on one cot holding and kissing each other. Peter, Molly and Drew were caught up in something to even notice I was back. I groaned as I flopped face down onto my cot. The universe had to hate me or something. Otherwise I wouldn't be stuck with a leader who hated me and keeping the secret of my Divergent sister. I groaned as I rolled onto my side and pulled my blanket over my head. At that moment I wanted to wake up back in Amity. I wanted to wake up on choosing day and maybe I would choose Amity instead of Dauntless. It would have defiantly prevented this much embarrassment. I looked at my arm where I could still feel Eric's large warm strong hand. I thought about how strange his touch was against my skin. I rubbed that section of my skin hoping to get rid of the feeling in my arm. I sighed and I closed my eyes hoping for a better day.

* * *

><p><strong>okay so read and review also I don't own the songs or Divergent trilogy. I hope you guys enjoyed. ~peace~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Like every morning Four came into the dorm room with a metal pine and banged on the railing. I picked my head up off my pillow and looked over at the man. He stood there very stoicie and didn't look at anyone of us specifically.

"Get dressed and meet up in The Pit," he told us. "Outdoor gear five minutes," I dropped my head back on my pillow and pulled my blanket back over my head. I groaned and I shut my eyes for a second. I was more tired than usual and my body ached everywhere. I looked at my arm that Eric hand touched the only thing another person could see would be the scars I had since I was three. But if I didn't look at my arm I swore I could feel Eric's burning hand there. I rubbed my arms and a few scars to try to get rid of the feeling but it was still there.

"Come on or you'll be late," Tris said to me from outside my little chaconne. Tris shook my shoulder lightly, "Come on Zed," she said, "do you want another reason for Eric to yell at you?"

"Me breathing makes him pissed," I said as I pulled my covers off my head. I got out of bed and Tris went back to her bunk. I ran my hand over my arm feeling my scars and Eric's phantom hand. I looked down at my arm and the scars that covered my whole right side of my body. I was surprised that nobody asked me how I got them yet. People in Amity who tried talking to me always asked me constantly. I got off my cot and I grabbed a clean pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt. I pulled of my tank top and pulled on the long sleeved shirt not caring if any of the guys were staring at me. I pulled off the pants I wore the day before and pulled on the clean ones. I tied back my long blond hair into a pony tail. I grabbed my boots and pulled them on. I grabbed my jacket and I started my way out of the Dorms and to The Pit. I walked down the corridor in silence with my mind running places. I rubbed my arm again trying to dull the feeling of Eric's hand. It wasn't as bad as yesterday but I was still freaked that his touch didn't affect me like everyone else's.

"ZED!" Christina yelled after me. I stopped and turned to see her, Tris, Will and Al running to catch up with me. "We called you three times is everything okay?" Chris asked me.

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind," I told her and I messed with the back of my hair.

"Like what?" Will asked as he threw an arm around Christina. I shook my head

"Just if abs is okay and if she's going to make it for training," I lied as I crossed my arms and started walking again.

"She'll make it," Al smiled at me. I returned his smile and nodded. I kept my head down as we walked down the hall way. Al had changed the subject thankfully and was talking nonstop with Will. Chris listened intently and added a word here and there. I was only half paying attention because it was about something that I didn't exactly get. it must have been a Candor or Erudite thing. I looked over at Tris and she was simply listening. It was still weird to me that I had friends now. It felt good having people other than your sibling to talk to and joke around with.

"Looks like your buddy isn't here today," Christina said to me as we walked into the pity. I looked up to see that she was right. Four was standing in The Pit by himself and no Eric. I looked around one last time to make sure he wasn't around to hear me.

"Maybe he's off taking some girl's virginity that she offered up to him," I said and everyone started laughing.

"Are you sure you don't belong in Candor?" Will laughed as we made our way to Four.

"Nope Dauntless straight up," I smiled, "I may be honest but I'm not that honest," when we reached four he seemed absolutely amused.

"Anymore comments about one of our leaders today Amity?" he asked me.

"Which leader are we speaking of sir?" I asked him.

"The one that you embarrassed yesterday," I looked down as my friends started laughing. Will playfully elbowed me as he laughed.

"Not at this moment sir," I told him.

"Well if you want to stay in Dauntless it's best to keep your mouth shut," I nodded and kept my eyes down.

"What's his problem?" Christina asked as she turned his back to him.

"Maybe it's the sexual tension between him and Eric," I joked. Will and Christina laugh out of shock. Tris just seemed unamused by my joke and Al just rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they're not like that," he said.

"It's just a joke sorry," I said and kept my eyes down. As soon as everyone was in The Pit Four started leading us down the corridor that we came through just days ago. It was weird to think just last week I was in Amity wishing I was somewhere else.

"You okay?" Tris asked me.

"Yeah just thinking of home," I told her. Tris started to look far away herself. I guess she missed home as well.

"I can't wait for Visiting day what about you?" I smiled at her as we climbed the stairs.

"yeah," she lightly smiled.

"I can't wait till Eric find out I'm the oldest of five," I smiled thinking of his horrified face.

"Five?" she seemed astonished.

"Yeah there is me Abs our younger brother Aston who is thirteen Asa who is eight and Audrey who is going to be four next month," we kept climbing the stairs. "what about you? any brothers and sisters?"

"Just an older brother he just transferred to Erudite," she told me.

"Are you a twin too?" I asked her.

"No just really close in age," I nodded. We reached the roof I was one of the last people out on the roof. I looked around to see a few dummies set up and a table covered in guns. I swallowed hard as I saw the guns. I looked up from the table and there stood Eric. I averted my eyes down as I felt the tingling in my arm start up again. I rubbed my arm trying to shake the feeling.

"Lil," I looked up to see my sister. I smiled and I ran up and hugged her tightly. I was worried about her all night and if her over doing it yesterday would effect her rank negatively or if she would even show up today. When I hugged Abigail her body went stiff which was weird. After a few seconds Abby started hugging me back. I rubbed her back for a second then pulled away.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded but she didn't seem like herself. I looked over at Eric who was watching us and all I could feel was pure rage. "What the hell did you do to her!" I started to charge at him but Abby grabbed my arm. Accusing Eric of doing something to my sister was defiantly the wrong move to pull in the morning. Eric got in my face he came so close that his breath washed over my face and I could see his rage burning in his steel eyes. I swore I was about to die in that moment.

"I just relayed the same message that I did you yesterday," he said in a calm lethal voice. That moment I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"So you told her she was weak and pathetic?" I asked him. He seemed to be amused but he was still full of anger.

"I simply told her that if neither of you get your act together you'll both be factionless," he told me in his clam anger. "and if you took the time she probably would have told you she still felt like shit and vomited on the way up here," I looked over at Abby and she looked pale and looked like she could be sick any second. Abby simply nodded confirming what he said. I relaxed a little and I looked back at Eric.

"I'm sorry sir," I told him and I hung my head down. He leant down and whispered in my ear.

"Yell at me like that in front of the other initiates again and you'll find yourself factionless," I simply nodded keeping my eyes down.

"Yes sir," Eric straightened up.

"Today you'll learn how to fire a gun," he announced "you will also learn how to load and clean one too!" I kept my eyes away from him as he spoke but I kept my ears open and listened. I started looking up again when he actually started teaching us how to take the gun apart. He showed us how to clean it first. He handled his handgun carefully like it was a new born calf. Each movement was gentle and he actually seemed relaxed as he handled the gun. Once he was done cleaning it he put it back together and then taught us how to reload it.

"Hold this button on the side and slam the magazine back into place," he did the act as he spoke. "Once loaded make sure the safety is on or off if you want to use it afterwards," Eric then aimed the gun directly at my head, Abby took my hand instantly. Eric smiled at Abby's reaction "Relax Twin Two there isn't a round in the chamber yet," he grabbed the slide and pulled it back then aimed it back at me. I didn't show any emotion on the outside but inside I was terrified. "Too shoot it make sure the safety is off," he lowered the gun "pulled the slide which enters a round in the chamber," he glared at me one last time before turning his back on us. He had both hands on the gun and aimed it at a target. He told us the stance and how to keep our arms. I watched intently making sure I would get everything right. Once he finished speaking he fired. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the shot rang out. He then took another stance with only one hand on the gun and his body was facing Four who was watching on the side. Eric kept his eyes and gun on the target and fired again. He then changed hands and took the same stance and fired again. I didn't like the sound of the gun nor did I want to touch the stupid thing. Eric had the power to kill at that point and if he wanted he could have killed me. I swallowed hard as he turned around to face us. "Each of you take a gun," he ordered "start your target practice and after lunch you will be starting on the rifles," I looked at the guns as each person grabbed one that was on the table in front of us. I looked at Abby and she wanted to touch the things as much as I did. (Not at all) "Is there a problem Twins One and Two?" Eric asked us. I wanted to yell at him saying I was not taking a gun after he just pointed one at my head.

"no sir," I said and kept my eyes down. it was better for me to just keep my mouth shut for the rest of the day.

"I'm not touching it," of course the one time I don't talk back my sister does. I looked over at Abby and I saw a determined look in her eye. I looked back at Eric and he was slightly surprised.

"I would have suspected your sister to talk back but you," he smiled out of amusement. I grabbed a gun and I put it into her hand. If anyone was getting kicked out of Dauntless because of their mouth it was me. Abby looked at me like I just said something bad about our home faction.

"Just take the gun Abs," she looked at me like I had betrayed her trust.

"Listen to your sister," Eric said with an amused smile, "or become factionless," Abby's eyes widened as he said that. She got a better grip on the gun and walked over the target between Tris and Will. I looked at the table of guns and picked one up. The cool steel felt wrong in my hands. I wanted to drop it back on the table but Eric was standing right there watching me. My heart was racing and everything I had just learned was gone. "Well?" I looked up at Eric to see annoyance already covering his face. I swallowed hard and I walked over to the only free target left (ten feet away from Eric). I stood in front of the target and looked between the gun and it.

"Take aim," Four called I was panicking even more and I couldn't even remember the stance I was supposed to take or how. I looked over at everyone as they took their stances. I tried to think back to what Eric was doing but I couldn't remember. "Fire!" everyone started shooting their targets. I jumped t the sound of the gun fire. the gun fell out of my hand and hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Eric yelled from ten feet away. Eric walked over to me and his anger filled gaze.

"I'm from Amity what do you expect!" I shouted out of pure panic. I jumped again as more gun fire went off.

"Your more pathetic than your sister," when he said that I felt like I was back in Amity. I was always told why couldn't I be just like Abby. Why can't you behave like Abigail? Why can't you show kindness and compassion like Abby? You should be more like your sister. I was always lesser than my sister. "Pick up the gun," he said in a lethal tone. My anger was waking everything up inside me again. I picked up the gun and did as he taught. I turned the safety off and I put a bullet in the chamber; I aimed it at the target. I looked down the barrel and I let out a slow breath as I pulled the trigger. Eric looked at the target and scowled. I put the gun down and I was stunned by what happened. "Everyone hold!" Eric called. Eric looked over to Four, "Who hit dead center already?" Eric asked him.

"Edward and Peter," he answered

"How many times did it take?" he asked the two boys.

"Second try," Edward told him.

"Fourth try," Peter glared at Edward with a lethal look. Eric looked back at my target and took several steps forward till he was examining my target. I had hit dead center of the target first try. Eric looked back to me.

"This is the first time you fired a gun correct?" he asked me.

"Yes sir," I told him. Eric walked back to me so he could look me in the eye.

"Continue," he called to everyone and they started shooting again. I jumped a little when they started firing. He kept looking at me like he was trying to figure me out. "Your stance was horrible but your aim was that of an average trained dauntless woman," he looked me up and down. "Take your stance," he told me. I took my stance and held my gun out with both hands. "Your feet should be a shoulders with apart," he kicked my boots with his. I shortened the distance between my feet. He reached for my arms but he stopped. "Straighten your arms," he told me. I straightened my arms, he pointed up gesturing towards my hands. I raised my hands a bit "fire," he told me. I let off a shot and the gun nearly fell out of my hands. I looked at the target and I was slightly off from my first shot. "Hold it tighter," I nodded and tried not to flinch as the person next to me shot a round. "Ignore everything else," he told me. I nodded and I aimed my gun for the head of the dummy. I looked down the barrel and fired. The bullet went directly between the eyes like Eric had aimed at me. "Nice job if you were aiming there," Eric commented out of annoyance.

"I was," I smiled. He looked at me with an unamused expression on his face.

"Keep practicing," he told me and walked away. I turned back to my target and fired. I turned back at Eric

"Eric," he looked back at me, "thank you," he simply nodded and walked back to his spot next to Four. I turned back to my target and continued practicing. After a few hours Four called lunch I went to my sister's side as she bent over trying not to throw up. I rubbed her back as she started to throw up.

"Come on let's get you to the infirmary," I said to her.

"No I'm okay," she said as she started throwing up again.

"Listen to your sister," Four said and handed her a bottle of water. Abby nodded and took the water. She took a swig and rinsed out her mouth. "You guys better go before Eric gets pissed," he told us. I helped Abby down to the infirmary where I left her. I then went to lunch where I sat with my friends.

"Where's Abby?" Christina asked.

"Infirmary she started throwing up again," I told her as I grabbed some food to eat. I snuck my teeth into a burger and chewed happily.

"That was really impressive today," Will told me, "you have quite the knack for guns,"

"Which was weird because you're from Amity," Christina added.

"I did never fit in at home," I shrugged.

"Neither did I," Tris told me, "it was always easier for my brother to be selfless than it was for me,"

"I guess it was because we were meant for Dauntless," I suggested.

"Not if you keep your attitude up with Eric," Al stated.

"Maybe its sexual tension," Peter said from the other end of the table.

"You know I can easily miss my target when we go back to the range," I shot him a glare. Peter just smiled at me.

"I didn't say that it was double sided," he started laughing, "who would want to fuck a inbred peace lover," I grabbed the tin cup and chucked it at his head. The cup hit him directly above the eye. "Inbred bitch!" Peter shot up from his seat and came at me. I shot up and was ready to take him on.

"Come on Ass hole!" Peter managed to punch me in the face. I fell to the ground and he kicked me in the gut when I was down. When he came to kick me again I wrapped my arms around his leg as his foot made contact. I swung my legs up and I kicked him in the groin. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground. I pinned him to the ground and I started punching him in the face. As I lifted my arm up to punch him again he punched me in the ribs. I gasped in pain and he flipped us over. He pinned me to the ground and shock went through my body as I felt his clammy hands on my bare skin. Somehow my arms became exposed so now Peter was touching my bare skin. Peter's knee was against my chest and was holding me in place. Peter's held my arms above my head with one hand while the other was free. Peter smiled as he punched me in the face braking my nose. I tried to wiggle my arms free from his touch. Panic was rising in me. "Stop touching me," I begged.

"What was that Amity?" he smiled as he realized I didn't like to be touched. Instead of releasing me he dove his free hand under my shirt. He touched my scared side and my skin crawled.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" I started screaming. I tried kicking but I couldn't get him off of me.

"Sorry does that mean you like it?" he smiled.

"Get off of her!" Christina tried pulling Peter of but he back handed her away. Christina hit the ground hard.

"Get him off her!" Will's voice yelled as people tried to pull Peter off of me. Peter's hand was going up my scared side and just touching my bare skin only because I hated it. I tried to free my arms or kick him off but I was failing. Will tried to pulled peter off of me. Peter was dumb enough to let go of my arms to back hand Will away. I took the advantage and I punched Peter in the ribs. Peter seemed unfazed and turned his back hand on me. His hand jerked up to my bra and he smiled. I started screaming again and tried to fight him off. Will Al and all other the other initiates (who gave a rat's ass) kept trying to get Peter off of me. All of a sudden Peter was torn off of me. I rolled away from where Peter was holding me down. Someone put their hands on me and I screamed.

"It's okay," Tris' voice broke through. I looked back at Peter to see Eric holding him by the collar of his jacket.

"usually I wouldn't say a word about using someone's weakness against them," Eric said in a lethal ton, "but just using it just to fuck with them is cowardice," Eric let go of Peter and Peter dropped to the ground. Eric looked back at me "what happened?"

"He started the whole thing," Christina said as she held the back of her head. Eric looked at her with a lethal look.

"I wasn't talking to you Candor," Eric grabbed the part of my arm that wasn't exposed and pulled me up. He dragged me out of the mess hall and threw me against the wall. I didn't stay standing I slide against the wall and I curled around myself on the floor. I was shaking and trying to calm my heart rate. I wrapped my arms around myself and I was on the verge of crying. The feeling of Eric's hand was gone and it was replaced by the cold clammy touch of Peter's. I could feel his touch everywhere on me and I felt like I was going to be sick. "Zed," I looked up at Eric as I felt a tear slide down my face. Eric knelt down in front of me. "What happened?" it was the first time he used my name. "Zed what happened?" I looked down.

"He said I was an inbred peace lover," I told him, "I lost my temper and I threw a tin cup at him."

"That was stupid," he was annoyed. All I could do was roll my eyes and laugh.

"Really? Well I guess it's a good thing I didn't transfer to Erudite," I said and a tear rolled down my eye. I looked down "I thought I could take him," I said pushing back my tears.

"You thought wrong," he stood up and held out his hand, "let's get you to the infirmary," I took his hand and he pulled me up. We started walking to the infirmary; I kept my head down as we walked. Eric kept his hand on the small of my back. His large hand radiated warmth on my back. I welcomed this touch because of how benign it was. Probably to Eric it didn't mean anything but to me it was a simple act of kindness. Eric looked down at me as he realized I was still shaking and he moved his hand off of my back. "You really don't like be touched do you?" he asked me.

"I never have," I kept my eyes on the ground, "I don't know why I just never did," I walked through the door of the infirmary and saw Abby taking a few pills. Her eyes widened as she saw me. Abby jumped from her bed and ran to me.

"What happened?" Abby asked as she looked at my bloody face.

"Her temper," Eric said and walked away to get a nurse. i thought for a second that I saw a spark of hate in my sister's eyes. She looked back at me and all I could see was sorrow in my twin's eyes.

"Did he do this?" she asked me. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Peter couldn't keep his mouth shut," I told her.

"What do you expect he's from Candor," she said and tried to wipe some of the blood off my face. A nurse came over and sat me on a bed. The nurse told me that I had a few cracked ribs a split lip and a broken nose. Abby squeezed my hand as the nurse set my nose back into place.

"Alright you're free to go," he smiled at me.

"Thanks," I grabbed my jacket and made my way back and left the infirmary. I pulled on my jacket and zipped it up to my neck. I tried to shake the feeling of everyone's hands on me but I couldn't. I knew I was going to have a huge freak out soon; and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked as she jogged up to me.

"The roof we're doing rifles now," I told her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I stop and my rage burst through.

"Do you want to become factionless?!" I snapped at her. Abby took a step back away from me.

"Lil, you need to calm down," she told me.

"I just had the shit kicked out of me plus I had twenty people touching me today!" I shouted feeling my rage and tears boiling to the surface.

"Zed you're freaking out!" Abby yelled at me. She was right I was on the verge of freaking out. I simply nodded and started walking.

"We're already late," I kept my head down as we made our way to the roof. Once we got up there everyone one was already firing their guns. Peter looked over at me and smiled.

"Come back for more?" I went to tackle him to the ground but a large tattooed arm stopped me. I looked up at Eric and his steel eyes were burning holes into my head.

"Save it for the ring," I was confused when he said the ring. "Both of you go with Four and he'll catch you up," Eric ordered.

"Yes Sir," Abby said and grabbed the sleeve of my jacket and pulled me to where Four was standing. As four spoke my mind wandered.

_What did Eric mean by the ring?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys I have a few ideas where this story will go but I am having trouble on which route to take. On my page I have a poll with four or five options pick one and the one with the most answers is the direction I will take.**

**Please make sure to vote.**

**Also not going to lie I was listening to Straight up performed by Theo James and An Exercise in Lyrical Ambiguity performed by Jai Courtney. The gentlemen have nice vocals. **

**Also trying to get this uploaded before my 8am class, it's now 7:48 am.**

* * *

><p>I lowered the rifle once I hit dead center after finally hitting the target three times in a row. The recoil made my crack ribs sting like a bitch and made it hard to breathe without being in pain.<p>

"Are you okay?" Abby asked me as I held my ribs.

"Recoil is a bitch," I groaned. I picked up my rifle and aimed at the target imagining it was Peter. I could still feel his hands all over the right side of my body and I knew the next person to touch me I would start screaming and crying. For a while Peter's touch had even affected my aim. I had had missed multiple times causing Eric to yell at me.

"_You were doing so much better this morning!" _he had yelled, _"now you're just as useless as the Stiff!"_ Eric had looked at Tris then my sister, _"and at least she proved she wants to be here unlike your sister." _His words made me angry I wanted to yell scream and hit him. Nobody talked about that way about my sister and friend. I lunched at Eric and Will grabbed my arm holding me back. I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs and burst into tears because of that quick touch. Eric hadn't seen my reaction to him so I was grateful for that.

I fired a couple more shots and the rifle recoiled into my shoulder. The recoil shook my body and went down to my cracked ribs. I groaned and grabbed my ribs again trying to breath. I looked over at Peter and I caught his cocky smirk that was aimed at my direction. My skin crawled when I saw the look in his eyes. He was going to use my hate of being touched against me again. I looked away from him and I felt like crying. My body started shaking at the thought of his cold clammy hands on my scared flesh. My breathing started to become shallow and my chest became tight.

"How are you getting this so easily?" Tris said causing me to look up. (I didn't even realize that I was looking at the ground.) I shrugged trying to make her think everything was fine. I was shaking hard and I was starting to feel sick to my stomach.

"Statically speaking you should have hit it once already even by accident," Will said to her.

"Is that supposed to make her feel better?" Abby asked him. Tris raised her rifle and fired hitting the target.

"Like that?" Tris smiled. I looked away from everyone closing my eyes.

"Zed, are you okay?" Will asked. I nodded keeping my eyes closed trying not to be the next person to throw up on the roof. I was shaking hard and I couldn't stop myself. I was afraid of the next time Peter was alone with me or even near me. He was going to touch me and he loved making me feel this way. At that moment I wished I had stayed in Amity. There they know not to touch me and they wouldn't do it just out of cruelty.

"Zed?" Will spoke.

"That's enough training for today," Eric called I opened my eyes and I didn't realize I was on the ground. I had dropped the rifle and I had curled around myself still shaking violently. This wasn't good I was on the verge of exploding into a total freak out. "Tomorrow you'll be in the training room. You're dismissed," Everyone started bringing in the rifles back to Eric. Will held out a hand to me to help me up. I grabbed my rifle and stood myself up. I gave Will a slight smile to thank him for his offer. I wasn't trying to be rude I just didn't want to get set off just by a simple act of kindness.

"Are you all right?" he asked me as he gestured for the others to go ahead. I didn't want to tell him what I was feeling but I knew I had to at least confide with someone that wasn't my Twin sister.

"You know how my sister told you about my freak outs when people touch me?" I asked him. Will nodded as we got to the end of the line. "Well I feel like the next person who touches me even if they just graze me just by walking by I'm going to start screaming,"

"Is there anything any of us can do?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Either I go through the freak out or I just get time to myself and relax are my only options," He nodded. Will turned in his rifle and caught up with our friends. I turned my rifle in last to make sure nobody touched me even just a second. I kept my eyes down making sure I didn't say a word to irritate him.

"You okay?" he asked me. I looked up at him and he seemed totally uninterested if I was or not. "You haven't said anything sarcastic or bitchy towards me most of the day." I averted my eyes away from him and shrugged.

"Yeah," I lied crossing my arms.

_You think he would be happy that I kept my mouth shut,_ I thought. I handed him my rifle and he ripped it out of my hand. As he took the rifle his fingers graze mine. I kept my mouth shut trying not to start screaming but a tear escaped my left eye and rolled down my cheek. Eric looked me up and down before he spoke again.

"Get some rest," he told me "try not to piss anyone off or you lose your temper yourself," he added before he walked away. I turned around and I made my way back into The Pit. The tips of my fingers burned now and I was seriously on the verge of totally freaking out on people. I rubbed my hand trying to dull away the feeling of the latest touch. I went down the stairs keeping my head down. My skin was crawling from the feeling of the touch of the nurse, Tris, Eric, and Peter. I personally preferred two of them touching me over the other two. The nurse was just doing his job and Tris was trying to be kind. I was on the fence with Eric his touch was different against my skin but again the only times he touch me was when he was pissed at me and grabbed my fore arm. I walked into The Pit and saw Peter laughing with Molly and Drew. My anger boiled in my stomach and I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. But today I discovered I wasn't strong enough to do that. My body began shaking again causing my cracked ribs to ache even more. I turned my gaze away from them and I ran. I ran down a corridor fast with my boots pounding against the ground hard causing an echo. My cracked ribs burned as I took in lungs fulls of air. Tears started to leak down my cheeks because of the pain that spread up my and down my side. I ran faster trying to get rid of my anger and the feeling of everyone's hands. I took a sharp right nearly running into a couple of people. I jumped away from them and nearly twisted my ankle but I kept running. I ran down this new corridor till I reached a fork then I took a left. As I ran I soon realized the amount of people was becoming less and less as I drove deeper into Dauntless. After what felt like ten minutes I came to a stop at a dead end. I looked around me and there wasn't anybody around. There were three doors one for each wall. The door on my left and right had windows thick with grime. They had rust on their hinges and I doubted that they could be opened. The third door stood tall in front of me. It was all rusted metal and chained shut, like it was hiding a secret that was waiting to be discovered. The corridor was abnormally quiet like I had been the only person who had been down here since the creations of the factions. Even the loud sounds of the Pit didn't make it this far. I took a few steps closer to one of the windowed doors knowing there was no chance of being interrupted. My father had told me that curiosity was only for Erudites but I couldn't help but wonder what was behind these doors. I pulled the sleeve over my hand pressing the heel of my hand against the old glass and wiped away the caked on dirt. The grime was difficult to clean off so I started using my nails.

_Dirty cloths and nails means hard work, _my mother's words echoed in my head. I smiled as the dirt started to collect under my nails. It was working and soon I had a small peek hole. I peeked through the cleared glass and only saw beds. They too were caked in dirt and dust. The beds were old and fashioned in a style that the beds are in my gran's house before she died. I pulled away and looked through another window. This window was easier to clean like it had been replaced recently and only has a thick layer of dust. I looked through the window and saw old computers and other things that indicated this used to be an office. Everything was covered in dust and dead, as in there was a dead rat on top of the desk. I frowned and pulled away from the window and turned my attention on the last door. The door was a sliding once and hung from the top. I pulled the door and it opened, (slightly). The gap was small but it was big enough for a child or small human (like myself) to fit through. I squeezed myself through the gap under the chain and I was in the room. The room was pitch black, except for one small light at the bottom of the pool.

The pool was in the center of the room and the light reflected the water off the walls. The floor around the pool was covered in small pebbles and trash. I was starting to this I may have been wrong about people not being here for a long time. It was confirmed when I kicked a leather jacket. It looked like it had been there for a while but not as long as everything else. I picked it up and looked at it. It was black and in excellent condition probably some guy left it behind when he snuck in here. I brushed off the dust and I put it. The jacket was hug and the sleeves went past my hands about a couple of inches. I took it off deciding to keep it. I looked at the water and I stripped out of my cloths. I stood in the room in my underwear and looked at the water. It was at least eight feet deep and the water wasn't very clear. But it was just the thing that would help me get rid of the feeling of people touching me. I took a deep breath and I jumped in feet first. The water welcomed me in its icy embrace and took away the memories of today. I let myself sink to the bottom letting my mind clean and focused on my filled lungs and burning crack ribs. I kept myself from crying out under the water and letting my breath escape. My toes touched the cracked bottom of the pooled. I decided to open my eyes under the water and I looked up at the world above me. From here it looked like a whole other world one that I had no part of. My lungs began to burn from the lack of air in my lungs. I pushed off from the bottom and once I surfaced I took in large amounts of air. I grunted in pain from my cracked ribs disapproval. I closed my eyes and I let myself float on my back. I needed to relax and shake the feeling of people's touch. My skin still crawled with Peter's clammy, cold hands at the same time as it burned from Eric's touch. Tris' touch was on the verge of fading away and the nurse's touch was completely gone. I closed my eyes and I let myself drift and I thought about home. I wondered how my brothers were doing in school. I wondered how my mother was doing without me and my sister. Was my dad happy knowing that his free spirit was indeed free? Was Audrey able to sleep at night without me there to sing to her? Soon I was dreaming of Amity and the amber fields of grain. I dreamt of the warm breeze going through my long hair and the sun against my skin. I could hear the song my mother hummed in the kitchen every morning. When I opened my eye I was disappointed that I wasn't home at all. I frowned and looked at my fingers. My whole hand had shriveled and the skin was tight. I swam to the edge of the pool and pulled myself over the edge. I climbed out of the pool and grabbed my cloths. I removed my bra and undies before I put my dry cloths back on. I zipped up my field jacket then pulled on the leather jacket I found. I adjusted the cuffs around my wrists and I left the room. I could still feel Peter and Eric's hands on me but now it was a simple dull feeling. At least at this point I wouldn't start screaming at the top of my lungs if somebody touched me. I snuck out of the pool room and back down the hall. I pulled out my hair tie and ran my hand through my hair shacking out the water. I let my wet hair hang as I walked down the corridor. I was cold and shivering so I pulled the leather jacket closer to my body. After a few minutes of walking I came across a fork in the tunnels.

_Which way did I come from? _I thought. My stomach growled and I groaned. _Can it get any worse?_

"What are you doing down here?" Eric voice boomed. I rolled my eyes because the universe had to prove to me it could. I turned around and gave Eric a fake smile.

"Just playing with my dick," I said sarcastically. Eric had a serious look on his face like always. He looked me up and down, he must have noticed how soaked I was. He looked at the jacket or maybe my wet undies sticking out of the pocket.

"Why are you wet?" he asked me looking me in the eye. I knew if I told him I was swimming in a pool that had been behind a chained door he would be pissed. The pool had to have been locked for a reason and if a leader found out I knew about it factionless life here I come.

"I just took a shower and decided to go for a walk," I lied. Eric stuck his hands his vest's pockets and stared at me. I pulled the jacket around me again kept myself from shivering. "And my stupid self-got lost." The part was the truth I had no idea where I was and I was cold and hungry. Eric rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Come on," I jogged up next to him and walked beside him. I walked beside him in silence he kept his eyes ahead while mine were fixed on the ground. But whenever we made a turn down a new hallway I made a mental note of it for next time I want to swim. At some point I felt a cool breeze and I rubbed my skin causing my cracked ribs to burn even more. I gasped in pain causing Eric to look at me. I cleared my throat and kept walking.

"You're pathetic," Eric grumbled as we kept walking.

"Thanks captain obvious," I grumbled back. "Looks like you'll have me out of Dauntless in no time." As soon as I knew where I was going I ran away from him before he could say anything else to me. I ran across the pit and down to the mess hall. The mess hall was packed and full of people talking and eating. I looked around till

"ZED!" I turned to see Al standing and waving me over to a table. I jogged over and Sat down between him and Tris. I grabbed an apple and bit into it. "Where have you been all day?" he asked me.

"I went for a run," I told him and took another bite into the apple.

"You're soaked," Christina said, "and where did you get that jacket?"

"While I was running in the pit I found it," I brushed the small layer of dust off of it.

"It looks cool on you," Al told me. I looked over at Abby and I swore she was glaring at me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Just fine," she got up and walked out of the mess hall. Everyone watched her leave the mess hall.

"Abs!" I tried to get up and go after her but Al grabbed my arm.

"It's best to leave her alone right now," he told me. I sat down suddenly losing my appetite.

"She was really worried about you," Chris told me. I set my apple on the table and I looked down at my hands. My friends told me how she searched all over Dauntless for me till Tris finally convinced her that I would come back, that had been hours ago. I hadn't realized that I had been gone for that long I just really needed time to myself. "You should eat," Christina told me as she chewed through a burger. I grabbed a burger and bit into it. I wasn't all that hungry but I knew I would regret not eating later.

"Desserts are out," Will got up pulling Chris with him over to the line of food. I looked down at my apple and burger still not feeling all that hungry. When Will and Chris came back they had five plates of cake.

"Vanilla or Chocolate?" Chris asked me. I smiled slightly

"Chocolate all the way," I smiled as she handed me the plate. I took a bite of the cake and made a happy sound as the chocolate hit my taste buds. "This just made my day."

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact it's hard to watch Arrow while writing Divergent fanfiction without thinking of Spartacus. I haven't finished season one but I keep accidently spoiling it for myself. Also I feel like the only people that Arrow didn't get is Lucy Lawless, John Hana (?), and Jai Courtney. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**this chapter was going to be a lot longer but I decided to break it up into chapter seven and chapter eight.**

* * *

><p><em>Peter laughed as he grabbed my arms and held me against the wall. <em>

"_Get off of me!" I screamed. I looked over his shoulder to see Eric and Four laughing at me. _

"_Pathetic," Four laughed. _

"_You have no idea," Suddenly Abigail was standing there laughing right beside them. Soon I was watching my friends laugh at me as Peter's hands roamed over my bare body. I didn't realize I was naked till now and Peter was loving that fact. I started screaming as Peter's hands grabbed my breasts and my other private parts. _

"_Like that inbred bitch?" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"ZED!" I kept screaming as I felt someone's hands on me. I swung my arm out and hit someone in the face. Someone made a pained noise causing me to open my eyes. Four sat on my bed holding one of my shoulders and the other hand on his face.

"Four?" I gave him a questioning look but I was feeling do sorry at the same time. "Oh my god I'm so sorry," I told him.

"It's okay," he told me as he got up and looked at everyone. "Everyone in the training room," he called then left. I got out of bed and I started to change in my cloths. It had been days since Peter had touched me but the impressions of his hands hadn't faded like Eric's had. I pulled on my dark pants just as Peter made a comment.

"What were you dreaming about peace lover?" he yelled across the room. My anger that was a small lull ignited into a large fire.

"Go eat a dick, Peter!" I yelled at him. Peter and his friends started laughing at my outburst. I pulled on my tank top over my head. I was angry, everyone had just seen me terrified all because of a dream.

"Wow," Christina said as she walked over to me with Tris. "What's gotten into you today?"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at her too. I grabbed my boots and jogged down to the training room. Once there I pulled on my boots and started attacking a punching bag. My ribs and muscles were sore from all of the training we had done this past week. Every time I started training they begged me to stop. They burned but I pushed through the pain.

_Don't stop, _I told myself. I swung a punch at the bag then round house kicked the bag. The impact ripped through my body and made me grunt in pain. I grabbed my ribs and took in sharp breaths. _You can heal when you make it into Dauntless._ Four and Eric walked into the training room neither of them spoke to each other. Eric ignored me like usual when he walked past me. I looked over my shoulder at him as he went to go set some stuff up for the Dauntless born. I turned back to the punching bag and Sparta kicked it.

"You okay?" Four asked me as he walked up behind me.

"If anyone asked me that again I'm going to rip their throats out with my teeth," I snapped at him. I round housed the bag causing it to move. I steadied it before I started punching it again.

"There's no need to be this aggressive," he told me. I snorted out of amusement.

"That doesn't stop Mr. I-like-to-_Fuck_-everything-that-moves," I threw another round house kick at the bag. "Nor Mr. I'm-just-touching-you-just-to-_Fuck_-with-your-brain," I punched the damn thing.

"There is a difference between them and you," I punched it one more time then shot a glare at Four.

"What is it then?" I snapped.

"They're assholes," I snorted, "when you punched me in the face this morning you apologized. If either of them punches someone it wasn't on accident. If it was they wouldn't apologize." I kept my eyes fixed on the ground "you're just angry that everyone saw you afraid this morning," He was right I was angry because I looked weak. I was afraid because I had a nightmare. A stupid dream that would have been over in seconds. I lowered my head adverting my eyes from him. "You need to control your temper before it gets you into trouble."

"Yes sir," I said quietly. I wanted to tell him I had been trying to manage it since I could remember.

"Four!" Eric called him. I looked over to see Eric looking more pissed than usual.

"Back to your training," Four walked off towards Eric. I looked at the two men they looked the same age so they must have known each other for a long time. Long enough for them to hate each other with that much vigor. I turned back to the bag and I started punching it again. Peter and his friends walked into the room laughing. I looked over and I caught a glimpse of him gesturing something towards me. Whatever he had said it caused both Molly and Drew to laugh. I never hated anyone in my life but today I can say I do. My fists clenched tighter, I turned back to the punching bag. I started attacking it again with jabs, hooks, and elbows. More and more people came into the training room even the Dauntless born with Lauren came in. Everyone started training and Lauren was setting an obstacle course with Eric and another guy. I stopped for a while to see what it was. Lauren turned to her initiates as she spoke.

"The point is to run , jump and dodge ," Lauren said to the Dauntless born. "It's to test your agility, you will break something." I watched and listened intently as she explained what to do. Eric walked away from her and the Dauntless born initiates. I swallowed my pride and I stepped out in front of Eric.

"Excuse me sir?" I walked up to Eric hoping that my politeness would get him to answer me.

"What?" Eric shot me a glare. I held Eric's glare as I spoke.

"I was wondering if I could join Lauren and the dauntless born in that exercise," Eric's jaw tightened and he looked over to the group.

"What is this training not good enough for you?" he asked me. Eric's tone of voice was harsh witch warned me to tread carefully. I took a breath trying to keep my out of control anger in check.

"I would just appreciate a challenge today sir," I said carefully.

"A challenge?" he seemed to wear a sarcastic look. He leaned down closing the foot between us. "Learn not to wuss out when someone touches you," he pushed me out of the way making sure that his palm made contact with my bare skin. My collarbone burned from his touch. I felt the large imprint cause his pervious touches to waken on my skin. That had caused my anger roar into an erupting volcano.

"Maybe you should learn how to not be a giant prick!" I turned around yelling at him " or are you just trying to match your dick size or are you just over compensating?" All noises in the room stopped as all eyes turned on us. Eric had stopped he didn't move he didn't do anything. My anger died, I knew I was fucking screwed now. Eric squared his shoulders and continued walking away. I swallowed hard as people slowly went back to what they were doing.

"Are you insane!" Abby ran up to me grabbing my arm. She turned my body towards her but my eyes were fixed on Eric. "Zed, are you even listening!" I looked at my sister and she was pissed. I looked back at Eric and he was standing by himself watching the initiates on his side of the room. "Zed!" I looked back at her.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"If you're not careful you're going to get us _both _kicked out of Dauntless," her anger was leaching into her voice. I nodded locking my jaw shut.

"Break for breakfast!" Four called.

"Come on." Abby started ushering us out of the training room.

"That wasn't really smart you now," I looked up next to me and saw a blond shaggy haired Dauntless born boy. "Yelling at Eric at any time of day could get you factionless," he told me.

"Well there is a reason I didn't pick Erudite," I mumbled.

"She's been oh his shit list since we were in Amity," Abby cursed surprising me. He looked at Abby then me. He smiled once his eyes went back to Abby.

"Ah so you are the Amity Twins," he said as he put his hands in his pockets. Abby smiled a bit and I felt like the awkward duckling again. Abby being flirted with wasn't new nor was it done while I was standing right there. "I'm Trevor," He held his hand out to her.

"Abigail," she shook his hand, "and this is,"

"Out of here," I started walking backwards and went back into the training room. "I'll catch up with you later." I made my way back into the training room. I hated being in those situations. My sister flirting with some guy while I'm standing there, and her and some guy pretending I don't exist. It made my stomach churn. The only guy that seemed to notice I existed or even paid any attention to me was Eric.

"What did I say last time you had an outburst like that?" Eric's voice came up from behind me. I closed my eyes and dropped my head.

"You would make me factionless," Eric stepped in front of me.

"You would be factionless right now but," I looked up at him. His eyes were cold and his hatred for me was clear in his eyes. "The other leaders and Four see a lot of potential in you." Eric looked me in the eye. "If I'll make sure that you prove them wrong." Eric walked away from me leaving me confused.

_The leaders see potential in me? God and why does he have such issues with me?_ I went back to my punching bag and started hitting it. What Eric had said to me raced through my brain. I had every urge to disprove him again but it could also get me factionless. The guy was a giant prick and I hated him. I took in a deep breath and tried to focus on something other than him. I thought of my anger and I started channeling it through my fists. I used each of my breaks trying to get my anger under control. Once my knuckles were too sore for me to carry on for the rest of the day I ran around the training room. I rotated between running and hitting for hours, trying to take control of my anger. It wasn't working though. Eric was still being a dick to me so was peter and his lackeys. But what also put the cherry on top my shit sundae day, was seeing my sister not spend any time training at all. Abigail spent hours talking to the Dauntless born boy. It was great seeing her happy but she was supposed to be working in getting into dauntless. Seeing Abby waste her time talking to some guy made my anger burn and my stomach churn.

"Hey Abs!" I yelled. She ignored me and kept talking to the dauntless born guy. "Abby!" The guy gestured toward me but Abby just looked over at me then dismissed me to him.

"Both of you get training!" Eric yelled at them. Abby and the boy separated and went to their separate training. Eric angrily glanced in my direction. I adverted my gaze as he made his way to Four. I went back to my punching bag and kicked it.

"First jumper in the ring," Eric's voice boomed across the room. I looked back at Eric while he was standing next to Four and the raised ring. "Last jumper time to fight," Tris and Molly got in the ring. Everyone stopped what they were doing and circled the ring. I ran up and stood in the back of the group. Abby stood next to me with her eyes fixed on the ring.

"why were you ignoring me?" I asked her. Abby didn't say anything she just glared at me. I had never seen such anger or hate in her eyes. it was so foreign in her eyes like compassion was in Peter's or Eric's eyes. I grabbed her arm "What is your problem?!" I half yelled at her.

"Twin one and two!" Eric yelled at us, "Watch the fight." Abby ripped her arm out of my grip and moved to the other side of the room. I turned my gaze to Eric who was glaring at me. I looked away from him as Molly spoke.

"How long do we fight?" Molly asked him.

"Till one of you can't," he said.

"Or one of you concedes," Four added quickly.

"According to the old rules," Eric seemed to be telling him, "the new rules no one concedes," I looked over at Tris as Four and Eric spoke to each other. Molly was a large muscular girl and Tris was petite and practically had no muscle. I prayed that Tris would come out on top. "Go!" Eric said and they got into their fighting stances. Molly advanced on Tris; Tris backed off out of the ring.

"Don't be scared Stiff!" Peter yelled as Tris got back in the ring. and Molly threw a punch at her. Tris dodged it and threw one herself. Tris' punch didn't land and Molly took the advantage and punched her in the ear. Tris tackled her but Molly grabbed her. Molly started jabbing Tris in the ribs several times.

"Come on Tris!" I found myself yelling. Tris got out of molly's grip only to have her get punched in the face knocking her to the ground. Tris looked up at Molly while Molly looked up at Eric. She seemed to be asking permission to finish the fight which Eric gladly gave her. Molly hit Tris knocking her out cold. Will and Al jumped into the ring and pulled her out. I started to head over to Tris to see if she was okay.

"Twin one," I stopped and looked over at Eric. "In the ring." I nodded kicking off my boots and entered the ring. I waited for Eric to call up my opponent but he didn't. Instead he kicked off his own boots and pulled his vest off his shoulders. He grabbed the collar of his t-shirt over his head so he was standing their shirtless. Eric was highly muscular and heavily tattooed. His chest and abs were chiseled with what looked like the talons and hands of a dragon coming around to his chest and clawing into him. He turned around and there was the rest of the dragon breathing fire and lighting around it. That tattoo was beautiful and very detail for a Dauntless tattoo. My eyes lingered over his back taking every detail of him. My eyes stopped once I saw a large burn on his back that then realized it nearly covered his whole back. It looked like that the tattoo it's self was supposed to cover the large burn. Eric turned back to me and entered the ring. My breathing caught in my throat as he took a fighting stance. Eric was going to fight me.

"What are you doing?" Four called him out.

"We have extra people either somebody is going to sit out one day out of the week have to fight multiple people or one of us have to fight," he told him but kept his eyes fixed on me. "I decided that I would fight the second jumper," to say I was pants wetting terrified at that moment would have been an understatement. Eric was either going to hospitalize me or kill me. I took a fighting stance because I didn't want to be completely beaten by him.

"Go," Four said and Eric attacked. He swung a punch at my face and I dodged it. As I moved to the left Eric brought in his fist to my cracked ribs. I felt a snap as his fist made contact. I ducked to the ground and rolled away from him. I got to my knees and held my ribs for a second trying to force back the pain.

"Come on," he said while looking down at me. I looked up at Eric and my anger was staring to boil over again. "You're just as pathetic as," before he could finish what he was saying I tackled him. I wanted to tackled him to the ground but he didn't budge. He was too strong and he wrapped his arms around me. He punched me in my wounded side. I screamed out in pain and I bit into his side till I tasted blood. He grunted and pushed me to the ground, I was just below him on the ground. He didn't have any emotion on his face or in his eyes. He kicked me in my stomach and I screamed out in pain again. Blinding pain shot throughout my body but if I just lay here he would kill me. Eric was bring his leg up to kick me so I swung my legs kicking him in the only leg making contact to the ground. Eric landed hard smacking his head against the hard wood floor of the ring. I took that chance and I jumped on to his chest pinning his arms down with my knees. My knees were against the center of his fore arms. I punched Eric in the jaw hard enough to leave a large bruise. I brought up my fist to hit him again.

"You're trying to kick his ass not turn him on!" Peter yelled at me. I looked up to yell at Peter who was now laughing with Drew and Molly. Of course I was distracted from Eric to he took the advantage. He ripped one of his arms from under my right knee and punched me in the ribs. I gasped out as pain shot through my side. Eric flipped us and my head rammed into the floor. Eric tried to get up off the floor but I wrapped my short legs around his torso. I locked my legs around him and causing peter and his friends to cat call. (I will say that Eric's groin was right against my butt but he wasn't turned on.) I wrapped my arms around his torso so I looked like a belt on him. Eric tried to shake me but he was unsuccessful. He punched me in my broken ribs again and I bit down on my lips trying not to scream. I moved one of my legs and knee Eric in the groin. He grunted and fell to his knees. I fell off of Eric and I kicked him in the gut. He fell onto his back and I jumped to my feet and got back into my fighting stance.

"Whose pathetic now bitch," I rasped out. My rib cage was killing me but they couldn't have hurt any less compared to set of kneed balls. Eric got back on his knees and he glared up at me. I kept my eyes locked on him as he stood back up and got into a fighting stance. My anger had boiled over and sparked into a raging wild fire. I was done with people think the worst of me. I wanted to prove to them that I belong here. Maybe beating the crap out of a ruthless Dauntless leader they wouldn't think that anymore. I lunged at him and he grabbed me again and threw me to the ground. I slide across the floor and stopped at the edge of the ring. Eric didn't take any time kicking me off the ring. I rolled down the side and at my friends' feet. I groaned and I got to my knees.

"You're done," Eric told me. I stood up grabbing my ribs.

"You said fight till one of us can't anymore," I told him, "I can still fight," I spat.

"You can't you have couple of broken ribs on each side," he said out of anger. My fists tightened and again I said something I would regret later.

"Sometimes the will to fight lasts longer than the body can," I said as got back in the ring. Before I could get into a fighting stance again Eric grabbed me by my tank top and threw me to the floor. I hit the ground hard and pain exploded through my side. I kept my mouth shut and bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't scream out in pain. I tried to get to my knees but Eric grabbed me by my pony tail and dragged me up so I was on my knees. I shrieked in pain as my scalp felt like it was being pulled off. Eric used my hair to manipulate my head. He brought my face down and kneed me in the face refactoring my healing nose. He dropped me to the ground and glared down at me.

"are you done yet?" he asked me. I tried to get to my hands and knees but Eric kicked me to the floor. I didn't get up that time. I just laid there on the ground in pain trying to breath. My broken ribs ached along with my muscles and face. Everything told me just to stay there and let him win. Breathing was hard and it reminded me of when I was attacked by a rabid dog. The pain as the dog ripped into my skin the anger from it. the tears it brought to my eyes.

_Be strong my free spirit, _my dad told me as I screamed in pain at the top of my lungs. _You have to be strong. _

"I'm sorry daddy," I whispered and I turned my head away. I gave up I was done. I moved my hand out so I could show my consent.

"Come on Zed!" my sister yelled. I looked at her and concern was washed over her face. The anger in her eyes was gone and they were full of concern. "you can do this!"

_No you can't give up,_ I told myself. _Don't let Eric win or at least put up a better fight._ I tried to get on my hands and knees but Eric kicked me in the gut. I fell to the ground and I took in sharp painful breaths. I turned a glare onto Eric. Eric just watched me as I breathed painfully.

"You got this Zed!" Edward yelled.

"Come on get up!" Tris called. I took in a shaky breath and I got to my hands and knees again. Eric kicked my side but as his foot made contact I wrapped my arms around it. Eric nearly stumbled but kept his balance. I unraveled my left arm and I punched him in the back of the knee. Eric collapsed on top of me so either knee was on each side of me. I punched him in the ribs and he collapsed forward. I got out from under him and I pinned him down again. This time I had one knee on his bicep and the other on the joint that connected the fore arm and the bicep.

"Kick his ass!" Will yelled. I felt a surge of that drove me to fight again. I took in a painful breath and I punched Eric in the face again and again and again. Eric's eye brow piercings became bloody and started dripping down his eye. His mouth became bloody with every hit I gave him. Eric must have been in shock that an untrained initiate had him pinned because he didn't move. His shock didn't last long because he flipped me over again and he pinned me down. Both knees were on my biceps and he had a cruel look in his eyes. He punched me in the face right below my eye. My brain rattled around and my world started turning black. As I was blacking out something pressed against my throat and suddenly I couldn't breathe. My world cleared and I realized Eric was choking me. I scratched at his arm and I tried kicking him. Eric didn't move he just pressed harder on my throat. I dug deep into Eric's arms and I could feel tears running down my face. I was scared he was going to kill me and he would enjoy it. I started kicking trying to get him off of me. I started hitting his arm as I started blacking out. I saw murder in Eric's eyes and I knew he was going to kill me.

_My big mouth got me kill, figures. _I thought as my hits became less rapid and I was blacking out again.

"He's killing her!" I heard my sister's voice. Eric looked over at her then back at me. He released me and air just came rushing into my lungs. I took in a deep breath and I started coughing violently. I grabbed my throat and took in as much air as I could. Tears mixed with blood as they rushed down my face. I was shaking hard and as I looked up at Eric. I looked him in his grey eyes and the murder that was once there was no longer there. They were cold and emotionless like the rest of his face. I stood up and I could feel my anger spreading to create a larger fire. My fist started to twitch as I rubbed my neck.

"If I were you I would stay down," he told me.

"Like I said days ago I didn't get Erudite," I lunged at his again but he pushed me to the floor with one hand. "You're supposed to fight till I can't anymore."

"How about don't be stupid," I looked up at him as I kept trying to catch my breath. "You're done fighting today," he told me and left the ring. "Get her to the infirmary," he told Four. Four got into the ring and helped me up. My face and rib cage stung as I stood on my two feet. Four took my arm and through it over his head. My legs were fine and I about to tell him that but I passed out. While I was unconscious I dreamt of home. I dreamt of running after my little sister in the fields of Amity.

_I was chasing her I felt my pain all through my dream till I caught her. Audrey giggled as I spun her around and I laughed with her. She got away from me and I ran after her laughing. Audrey stopped and hugged me tightly I hugged her back. _

"_Don't go," she whispered. _

I opened my eyes and the infirmary light blinded me. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes. My head felt fuzzy and my torso felt stiff.

"Hey," I put my hand down to see Abby smiling at me. I looked around to see all of my friends there staring at me.

"How bad do I look?" I asked them. Abby squeezed my hand and she laughed.

"Don't worry, we still look exactly alike." I gave her a slight smile. I looked over to Chris and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry for biting your head off this morning."

"No worries," she came over and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry too," Abby told me "for being a total bitch."

"I think you kind of have to be one to make it into Dauntless," I told her.

"Yeah but just being a bitch just because a douche bag was wondering why I wasn't anything like you isn't right," Abby said as she bit her lip. "But you know that don't you?" I didn't say anything I just squeezed Abby's hand back.

"You had us all worried," Al changed the subject fast. "Four thought you were dead when he brought you in here."

"You even freaked Eric out," Will added. I scowled, Eric freaked out because he thought he killed an initiate.

"Why he's the one who put me in this bed," I felt really bitter over that fact. I remembered then when that he told me that the other leaders saw "potential in me".

"No idea," Abby told me. She gave me a slight smile. "They posted ranks today," she told me.

"Where are you?" I asked her. Abby frowned and let go of my hand.

"Just below the line," I groaned and let my head fall back.

"What about you guys?" I asked my friends.

"I'm last," Tris told me.

"I'm one above Tris," Al told me.

"Barley over the line," Christina told me.

_At least she's making it, _I thought. I turned to look at Will

"What about you tough guy?" I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"I'm directly above you," Will told me. It didn't even occur to me to ask about my rank.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Your ranked number eleven," he told me. I frowned

"Why I got my ass kicked,"

"But you pinned Eric down twice," Christina told me. "He's a trained dauntless leader and you pinned him down."

"They must have been impressed imagine your score if you beat him," Will said with a smile.

"The doctor is letting you out so you should with some pain medication and a brace to help you with your ribs," Abigail told me and rubbed my arm. "You should go and get some rest."

"Or come with us and get a tattoo," Christina smiled. I thought for a moment with my bottom lip out in a pout.

"I'm really tired," I told her "but I've wanted a tattoo since I got into Dauntless,"

"That's our girl," Christina smiled a little brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was watching Spartacus and all I could think was how Dauntless is basically futuristic gladiators. <strong>

**We have the trainers or the Doctoures (Four and Eric) **

**Then we have the gladiators (initiates)**

**Yup that's what my brain did today. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Come on guys I don't know how I want this story to end so please tell me. Plus I just thought of another way to end it. I have to know where my story is going so I can direct my mind to the ending. **

**took three tries to get this chapter right hop you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Once I had my medication and was now wearing a fresh pair of cloths; that didn't either have my blood or Eric's, we were off. The six of us walked down the corridor from the initiate dorms to the pit. My sister and my friends were talking about what they would happen to them if they were sent home. I stayed out of the conversation and just looked around. After a few seconds I realized there were people staring at us.<p>

"Why are they staring at us?" I asked my sister and friends.

"They heard about the fight with Eric." Christina told me. I internally groaned

"Great so they know how weak I am." I grumbled.

"Actually it turns out Eric fights at least one initiate a year. All of them smart asses like you." Will told me. I glared at Will and he raised his hand "can I finish before you glare?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Most usually quite after they get knocked down the first or second time." He explained "you kept getting up and trying to fight him. It took him nearly killing you till you finally lost." I looked over at a few people that were staring at me.

"Everyone's is really impressed with your Zed," Al added "even Eric himself." I rolled my eyes

"Can we not talk about that douche face for the rest of the day?" I asked my friends.

"For an Amity you really can come up with good insults for him." Christina commented.

"Years of pent-up anger." I gave her a teasing smile.

"Not that well," Abby commented with a smile across her face. I shoved her into Al with my shoulder. Abby started laughing and shoved me back causing me to stumbled into someone walking the opposite direction.

"So what was up with you and that dauntless born?" Chris asked Abigail. Abby blushed and gave a quick shrug. I knew that look all too well. A smile broke across my face.

"He's just a guy I was talking to earlier." She told her.

"Just a guy?" I questioned. "Abs you two did not stop talking the entire time we trained today." Abby rolled her eyes but the blush on her cheeks was very prominent. "If you're crushing just tell us." I told her.

"I just met him!" She squealed.

"Abs I'm your twin," I wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her into a head lock. "I know everything about you." Abby tried to get out of the head lock but she was too busy giggling. I released my sister as we walked into the pit.

"You know I want to get a new outfit too," Christina said as she we walked by a place with that had cloths. "What about you guys?" Christina asked us.

"I'm in," I smiled while looking in the store already.

"What about you Tris?" Abby smiled at Tris. Tris looked slightly awkward

"I guess," that was good enough for Christina because she wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her into the store. The guys stood outside waiting for us to finish shopping. I looked around the store and popped a couple pain meds in my mouth as I started feeling the pain of my broken ribs again. I walked around the store trying to find something I liked when Abby ran around a corner.

"Zed! Look at this!" She held out a long flowing black skirt that wet from mid waist to the floor. "It looks like the ones we wore back home." She right it did look like a skit that we would have worn back in Amity. Before I could make any comment she ran off and went to a section with shirts. I turned away and I grabbed better work out gear. I grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. I looked around and a grabbed a pair of cargo pants and a pair of skinny jeans. I grabbed a couple more tank tops and a belt to hold up my cargo pants.

"Is that all you're going to get?" Christina asked as she came around a corner with a bundle of clothing in her arms.

"Yeah what's wrong with these?" I asked her.

"Nothing but I suggests at least one thing that is either cute or makes you look hot," I rolled my eyes at her and turned my head. I was going to do the exact opposite of what she suggested till I saw a corset top across the room. I put the stuff down leaving it with Christina. I walked over and grabbed the top off the hanger. It was my size and was a black corset top that had only straps for the hanger and opened up in the front. I turned around to show Christina. Christina looked over it from across the room then gave it a thumbs up. I walked back over and grabbed the other cloths I was going to get. "That top would look good with both of those pairs of pants. And that jacket you found." She told me. I rolled my eyes and we went to go find my sister and Tris. We found my sister and Tris by the changing room. Tris was wearing a black dress that really suited her.

"Get it," the three of us said to her. Tris smiled and went back into the changing room to change back into her normal cloths. Once Tris came back we finished the shopping and left the store.

"Did you three leave with the whole stock?" Will asked us.

"Hey I just got work out cloths, a skirt and a crop top." Abby defended.

"Just a dress," Tris said quietly.

"What about you?" Al asked me

"I just got a couple top pants and work out cloths." I shrugged.

"And a hot corset top!" Christina said out of excitement. "Come on let's get our tattoos." We fallowed Chris to the tattoo shop. When we got there I stopped at the door while my friends split apart. The shop was crowded which meant a high level of being touched. I swallowed hard and I looked at my sister who was still standing beside me.

"We can always come back," she told me. I shook my head and took in a deep breath.

"Bravery means doing something despite your fear," I said more to myself then her. "I chose Dauntless might as well start somewhere." I started walking into the shop. "But if you see me leave meet me back at the dorms."

"Alright." The shop was covered wall to wall with glass plates with tattoo designs on them. A couple columns were also set out with Tattoos and piercings. I looked around at both people either getting piercings or tattoos, and designs. Abby walked off at some point and was looking at a couple tattoo plates with Tris. I walked over to Christina as the artist placed a pad on the inner side of her bicep. The guy set it then turned on the machine. She made quick squeak sound causing Will to laugh. Christina reached out and grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it.

"It's probably not that bad," Will laughed but still held onto Chris' hand. I rolled my eyes at the two.

"Zed, are you going to get one?" Al asked me. I could tell that the whole Christina and Will thing was making him a little uncomfortable. I gave him a slight smile

"Not sure yet," I gestured with my head back in to the shop. "Let's go look." We walked back into the shop and started looking at the plates. As we stood there looking at the plates people started bumping into me. My anxiety was starting to peek and my ribs started to ache again. I dove into my jacket pocket and popped a couple pills. I swallowed them down just as another person pushed me forward. I shot the person a hard glare as they made their way to the back of the shop.

"Are you alright?" Al asked me. I shrugged; Abby came up to me with concern written all over her face.

"You okay?" Abby asked me as she walked up to me. I groaned, I wasn't in the mood for twenty people to ask me if I was okay.

"Other than having a giant twenty four year old beat the living crap out of me, and being in a crowded room full of people who keep touching me. I couldn't be worse." I took a deep breath causing me to cough hard. I placed my hand on the large forming bruise on my neck.

"You could be dead," Al added.

"Don't remind me." Abby crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm not." I looked at my sister and I hugged her tightly "Thank you," Abby didn't hug me for a couple seconds. She was stiff and awkward like I usually was.

"For what?" she asked me.

"Getting him to stop." I told her, "If you didn't say anything I probably wouldn't be here." Abby hugged me back and lightly squeezed me. I took in a sharp breath as the pressure reached my ribs.

"Sorry." Abby let me go fast and gave me an apologetic smile.

"You weren't the one who broke my ribs," I told her, "or fractured them." Abby rubbed my arms then something caught her eye. She broke away from me and walked over to the wall behind me. I looked over at her and saw her pick up a glass plate. She smiled and turned it over to me. It was of two figures they stood apart but their hands came together in a high-five.

"Gemini," she smiled "the twins. We should totally get this one."

"We?" I raised my eye brow at her. "I thought you hated tattoos?" I asked her. Abby shrugged and looked at the tattoo.

"No matter what faction we choose home will always be in our blood." My heart squeezed as she quoted our dad. Abby looked at me with a sad smile. "We'll always be amity but why not add Dauntless into the mix." She looked around and grabbed another glass tablet. "This one it just me though." I didn't see the new plate she had grabbed. Abby grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to two tattoo artists (a man and a woman) that were just talking. "Hi can we both get this one?" Abby held up the Gemini design. The two looked at us; as they did I recognized the woman from choosing day. The woman smiled at us

"Your Jed's girls aren't you?" Both Abby and I looked at each other than her.

"Yeah," Abby said quietly; the women smiled and turned to the man.

"I got them Bud." She told him and he left. She turned her smile onto us "so you both want an identical tattoo?"

"Yeah," Abby held up the Gemini with a smile. "I would like it on my right bicep and this one on the other." Abby held up the two plates. I finally caught a glimpse of the second plate and it was a large oak tree tattoo that was highly detailed. The tattoo made me think of Eric's dragon tattoo. I thought about how its body curved as it flew across his back. Its scales rippling with ever twist and turns of its body. She thought of the flames that licked across his back that molded into the burns on his body.

_How did he get those scars? _She found herself wondering.

"Zed!" I looked up at my sister. Abigail's eyebrows pulled together with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked me. I gave my sister a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, my mind just wondered is all." Abby nodded then turned back to the dauntless woman. The woman guided us to a metal chair and had Abby sit down first.

"Either of you want piercings?" She asked us.

"Can I get one right here?" Abby asked as she pointed to the top right corner of her mouth.

"Sure," the women turned to me. "What about you sweet heart?" she wore a kind smile and I could see that most of her wrinkles were from smiling. She made me think of dad who had the same smile lines in his face.

"Um…" I thought for a moment "Can I get three rings on my right eyebrow? Can I also get one ring on the left corner of my bottom lip, a bar on my left ear, and on my right piercings down the helix?" the women and Abs raised an eye brow at me.

"Isn't that a little much?" Abby asked me.

"For a first time it is," The woman told Abby. She looked from my sister to me. "Anything else?" she asked me. I thought for a moment, I looked around the room and saw a guy with thorn like earrings in the lobes of his ears.

"Can I also get thorns like him?" I gestured to the guy. The women frowned.

"We'll start you off with something smaller first," she told me, "his are stretched out a bit." I nodded as pulled out her piercing tools. "I'm Helen by the way." Abby smiled and I couldn't help but mentally slap myself.

_Eric recommended her and I didn't even put two and two together, _I thought. I messed with the back of my hair causing me to wince. I needed to get my hair cut so no one would use my long hair against me again.

"Helen?" I spoke up softly. Helen looked up from me as she was placed the stud in the piercing gun. "Is there any place I can get my hair cut?" I asked her.

"Just across the hallway." She told me I nodded my thanks and I left the tattoo parlor. I stood out in the middle of the corridor taking in a painful breath. It had been crowded in there and I didn't realize that I was slightly anxious. I looked across the hall and there was the place that Helen told me about. I tried to take a step forward but someone rammed into me.

_Please be anyone but Eric, _were my instant thoughts. I pulled away to see the Dauntless born boy that had been flirting with my sister.

"Hey," he wore a goofy smile. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair as he spoke "it's one of the Amity twins." His smile grew a little "Zed, Right?"

_Now I'm wishing it was Eric, _I found myself thinking.

"Yeah the bruises should really give that away," I told him faking a smile.

"That was really cool by the way not backing down in Eric's fight." He smiled "That was really Dauntless of you." That was the first time anyone said I was anything like any faction.

"Thank you," I mumbled and looked down.

"No problem," he looked around behind me and I could tell who he was looking for.

"She's getting a tattoo," I gestured toward the parlor "with Helen." Trevor cocky smile changed into a softer genuine one.

"Well I needed to talk to my mother anyways." Trevor commented and walked past me. "Thanks" he said and pasted my shoulder. I rolled my and took in a deep breath trying to push away the quick feeling of his large warm sweaty hand. I shivered slightly and I proceeded across the hall. I stepped inside the parlor to find it was busy, not like the tattoo shop where it was wall to wall with people. Each chair had a person to it and another cutting or styling the sitting person's hair. Music blared from the tattoo shop and the music flowed into the shop I was in now. A girl walked passed me with a shaved head who I wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't rammed her shoulder into me.

"HEY!" I snapped at her. My anger was awakening now because of her.

"WHAT!" she turned back yelling at me. Someone's hand wrapped around my bicep and pulled me away from her.

"I can help you over here." a sweet voiced woman said as she pulled me away from the girl. I turned to the woman who was pulling me away and all I could see about her was midnight hair with red streaks. All of her hair was pushed to one side of her head and the other was shaved. I swallowed hard as I realized this was the same woman that I saw with Eric the first night. "Careful with Lynn she has the shortest fuse in all of Dauntless." She said and sat me down in a vacant chair. She smiled warmly at me "I'm Lucy or Luce." She held out her hand.

"Zed," I shook her hand cautiously.

"Relax," She turned her back to me as she opened a draw. "I'm not pissed about you interrupting me and Eric the other night." She said as she pulled out a pair of scissors. My eyes locked on the scissors. She set them down and placed an electric razor next to it. "I told him that we should have gone to my place but." She turned her dark yet warm eyes on me. "He had some issues with a transfer from Amity. And he needed a quick release" She smiled with a shrug. Lucy laughed lightly "I'm going to give a wild guess and say you're the Amity Transfer."

"That would be me," Luce started laughing hard.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you trouble initiate," She smiled "So how can I help you today?" she asked me.

"I need a haircut that will prevent my hair from being used against me." I told her, Luce nodded.

"You okay with a pixie cut?" she asked me. I shrugged "you have to give me something to work with." She told me.

"Not Lynn's or Eric's." Luce smiled and giggled a little.

"Done so I have an idea what to do now mind if I experiment a bit?"

"Go right ahead." I told her.

"What about color?"

"Okay."

"Alright," she picked up the scissors and walked behind me. She took hold of my ponytail "say goodbye to you long hair." I closed my eyes as she started cutting her way through it. My hair dropped to the floor and the last of my hair drifted to the front of my face. I opened my eyes and I now supported the same length of hair Christina had. I frowned as I saw that the angry amity girl was slowly disappearing before my eyes. "Having second thoughts?" Luce asked me. I shook my head; I was sad to see the amity girl go but I knew I belonged here in Dauntless. My test said I was Dauntless so therefore I will be dauntless. Even a dauntless born had told me not backing down from Eric made me Dauntless.

"No," I told her.

"Are you sure you want me to do whatever I want?" she asked me.

"Do whatever you want." I told her. Luce nodded; she picked up the scissors and started cutting away my hair. I watched my blond hair get cut away and drift to the black tiled floor. She cut around my head leaving the hair on top of my head alone. After she cut my hair till it was barley touching the tops of my ears; she took the electric razor and started shaving the sides of my head. She moved the hair that was on top of my head out of the way so she wouldn't get it caught in the razor. She set down the razor once she was done and took the scissors and the last of my hair. She started cutting it till there were only about six inches left. She let go of my hair and I looked at myself in the mirror. I had about half an inch of hair around my head and the top of my hair barley hung in my eyes.

"I'm not done yet but what do you think?" Luce smiled her warm smile.

"Not too bad," I gave my reflection a half smile.

"Alright now the color before I style it," Luce opened a couple of cabinets and pulled out a couple tubes and a few bottles. She set them on the counter and pulled on a pair of gloves. She took one of the tubes and emptied purplish goo into her gloved hand. She rubbed it into the other glove then started massaging the go into my hair. I winced slightly causing her to frown.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked me.

"Just a sore scalp from my fight." I said and closed my eyes.

"Yeah I heard about the fight with Eric," she kept frowning. "He always picks on at least one person during initiation," she told me.

"So this year it's me?" her frown deepened.

"Looks like." I watched her poor more goo into her hand and started massaging it into the front of my hair. I watched my hair go from pale blond to and ink black. Once my head was covered she pulled me aside and rinsed out my hair. Having someone wash my hair felt really good and reminded me of when I was a little girl and my mother washed my hair. I smiled at the memory of my mom. "And up," Luce said I sat up and she placed a towel on my head. She walked me back to her station. She removed my towel and I gasped. My hair was dark and I couldn't believe that I was naturally blond. "Like it?" I looked at her and I just nodded. "Still not done yet." She told me. I nodded; once my hair was dry she took six inch hair and started putting blue foam on it. I started seeing the black being stripped away making the tips of my hair into a paler blond. Once she rinsed that out of my hair she added an orangey red paste into her hand. She put the paste into my newly bleached hair. I looked at Luce's reflection and she looked focused on what she was doing. Once she finished she rinsed out my hair. When she sat me back down my back was to the mirror. She dried my hair and started styling it. She took a grey past and rubbed it on her hands and started pushing my six inch hair up. She pushed my hair up till she was satisfied. She took a black hand-towel and cleaned off her hands. "Now your hair is perfect for fighting and you look extremely dauntless. Luce turned my hair around so I could see my new hair. A smile broke across my face as I saw my new hair. Luce had turned the chunk of long hair on my head into a short fohawk and the tip were a bright orangey red that made it look like the last breath of flames on coals. "Like it?" she asked me.

"I love it!" I turned my smile on her.

"Come back in a couple weeks and I give you a trim and recolor." She smiles at me.

"Thank you," I smiled and left the shop. I walked back into the tattoo shop looking for my friends but of course they had all left. I was going to leave to catch up with them but Helen found me.

"There you are," Helen walked up to me. "I almost didn't recognized you." Helen smiled brightly "had an appointment."


End file.
